Right Here Waiting
by CerealK
Summary: They had promised each other three years ago that whenever Naruto returned to Japan Sasuke would be right there waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe…hi. Yeah. For those who may wonder about 'Defective Fairytale' it's… undergoing maintenance.**

**Erm…..yeah. so. New Story. Don't we just love those?**

**WARNING****; Yaoi. MANxMAN. Tch- like there's anything else worth reading. Don't like. Leave.**

**Dedicated to Carms-liam who was my first ever reviewer and now good friend, my Chibi-chan Courtney and Master of the Rebels who inspired me to read NaruSasu in the first place, who will become supreme overlord when the rebellion has taken over and who also has every reason to kill me cause I seriously need to get her fan art for 'The Ride' upon Deviant art…Like seriously.**

**M for Sasuke's potty mouth and sluttiness [at a pretty young age too] and Sex…yeah. Sex…lots of it...read it. love it. Oh. He's OOC too cause his development was influenced more by Naruto than- oh you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: you want it ….***_**waves rolled up paper**_*** fetch. [I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does; lucky bastard.] Oh yeah, I also don't own Crash Bandicoot.**

**Un-betad. Cause I'm awesome like that.**

***

Sweet god let it _end_!

_Thirty six…..thirty seven…thirty eight…._

Someone up there was mocking him. He bet it was his uncle, Madara.

_Forty three…forty four…forty fi-_

…If _one_ more word about 'youth' came out of Rock Lee's mouth Sasuke was going to jail for murder. Seriously… just one.

_Fifty eight…..fifty nine…._

Here he was, stuck in his Human and Social Biology class, paired with the mutated eyebrowed freak, quite willing to trade his left lung for freedom and the young Uchiha was man enough to admit to the tears of gratitude welling behind his eyes as the clock neared the big, black twelve.

_Sixty_! _Success_! Yes, there _was_ a God!

The eighteen year old was out of the class and halfway across the Science building before he checked his speed, coming to a slow halt in the deserted west corridor. Pressing his overheated forehead against the cool of the locker metals Sasuke wondered again why he had gotten out of bed that day.

He'd woken up to his usual cold, empty apartment in downtown Konoha,[he firmly maintained that he'd moved out of Uchiha manor because of it's impractical distance from Kon-U pre-med and _not _that he had been thinking too seriously about… _accidentally_… putting a knife through Itachi's back], with the grandmother of all ghastly migraines. He'd been late and even sloppy with his hair, because you know what; blinding pain behind ones eyes just does that shit to you. Forced to wear his glasses because his quaking fingers wouldn't cooperate with his contacts, Sasuke then had to put up with the louder than average squeals of infernal female population, the blinding flashes of their camera phones stabbing mercilessly through his sensitive eyes and into his liquefied brain.

Yes, it had been one of _those _days. The ones where pre-meditated mass murder seemed justifiable.

Heh…so _that's _why he and Itachi were related.

The weight of a cool hand settled on his shoulder jarring him back to consciousness and Sasuke turned to one of the few persons who had the balls to touch him. Neji.

The Hyuuga gave him a sympathetic look grey eyes shimmering in the afternoon sun, black High school uniform pristine to the knife seams and metre length cinnamon hair immaculate. Seeing his friend's composure made something vaguely resembling jealousy claw through the raven's gut.

"Come on." Neji sighed. "If your fans see you like this they'll just get worse."

Sasuke eased his aching body off the cool metal feeling like Sarutobi's bones in winter. Neji was right. Women were sharks, smelling blood of weakened prey miles off, swarmed like a demented horde and circled until the prey broke down and gave up the ghost. Sasuke _liked_ breathing thank you very much.

The hall way emptied out into the admin reception building where students were milling about in the open space chattering their insignificant lives away. Three…two…one…he held his breath in and hoped to God…

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Yep. Like clockwork. Again…somewhere…God was laughing.

He dimly registered his self- appointed girlfriend Haruno Sakura attach herself to his right arm while the other wicked stepsister, Yamanaka, coyly sidled up to his left. Acerbically he gave himself fifteen seconds to lose circulation in both arms.

_Mother of God _he hated these girls; despised them to the last X chromosome, so _why _did he let himself be paraded like this? _Why _did he not give Itachi's best hitman a call and an obscene bank deposit? It was simple really. His fan following was an animal kingdom where the biggest and baddest got the juiciest kill and jealously guarded it from the rest of the hyenas. Sakura, as head hyena, had claim to him and so kept the rest of the bloodthirsty beasts away.

Better the devil you know than the devil you don't.

Years of practice screened her prattling about his cuteness in wire frames to background noise as he allowed his mind to wander.

'_Is this _seriously_ what I have been reduced to?'_

They rounded a corner and descended the marble steps leading out to the senior parking lot.

'_Relying on a damn female to keep my sanity and virginity intact?'_

Yes, he was a virgin…but that _really_ wasn't the issue here.

'_Am I really this path- HEY! Watch where you're going you pointy toothed freak!"_

Sasuke glared death and pointy objects at Suigetsu, his fellow senior with the double row of shark teeth who had slammed into him. What was going on anyway? Why was the quad so crowded? Ino voiced the thought behind him and Karin, Suigetsu's girlfriend [and _another _of his Sasuke's simpering sycophants] giggled.

'Oh, can't you see him Ino-chan? There's this _really _hot college student here in the parking-"

Sasuke idly wondered how Ino could move that fast in stilettos.

"WHERE?" Sakura hollered.

Seeing as the girls were super glued to his arms and his arms were still attached to his body Sasuke got shoved, dragged and jostled up through the crowd behind the growling girls.

"MOVE IT!" The blond one had yelled- and like Moses before the Red Sea; Lo and behold a clear path and unobstructed visual of the parking lot. Sasuke's slender body went rigid both from both the grips the girls had on his numbing appendages and from the eardrum-destroying shrieks emitting from their mouths.

'Ohmigod! He's _such a _hottie!"

…

"Heh..heh..erm…Not as hot as you though Sasuke-kun!" One of them tacked on nervously just then remembering that the object of their affections was still there- tch-like he cared.

What was so fascinating about a college kid anyway?

'_Sure they were older and more sophisticated,' _he thought, eyes roaming for the aforementioned 'hottie' '_and, yeah, maybe they have more brains too but what's th-"_

And then he saw.

And _oh God_! At the visual his already suffering mind literally _whimpered_. There, in the student parking lot of the pre-university section of Konoha High School, was beauty.

Pure, unadulterated, _beauty s_exily leaning on the streamlined hood of an orange Ferrari Spider. Shimmering sun worshiped skin rippled over the bare, muscled arms negligently crossed over a broad, orange, tee-shirted chest. The shirt trailed down over the impressions of stone abdominals to a tapered waist, giving the barest hint of the cut pelvic bones that vee-d down to long legs lovingly wrapped by blue Levi's, hanging dangerously low off narrow hips.

Sasuke's eyes traveled up the striking body to rest on an angular jaw, broad sexy peach lips, high cheekbones sporting three matching razor thin, whisker like scars each to a straight nose bridged by a smattering of brown freckles, up to the shimmering liquid gold hair hanging messily into hooded, amused sapphire eyes.

Those eyes_…_

Surrounding noise faded out of existence.

Those _eyes_…

His heart beat rippled; higher brain functions ceased and the air caught in his throat caused a strangled choke to erupt from his open lips.

He'd know _those _eyes anywhere…

Heart and mind spun back to the first time he'd seen them, ten, long years ago….

"Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Itachi nii-san. Where are we going?" The eight year old asked again. _

_Itachi hadn't answered the first three times so Sasuke figured he might as well ask again. A long suffering sigh slipped out of his fourteen year old brothers barely parted lips, an annoyed tick going in his temple._

_"Our dear parents want me to spend," Itachi swallowed bile "quality time with you otouto. Something about: 'inspiring you to achieve for something even vaguely resembling my great knowledge and skills through intense brotherly mentoring'."_

_Itachi was nothing if not modest._

"_But ," he continued "I have a group project due and we're going to meet today to finish it at the library."_

_The younger raven processed the information._

"_So," Sasuke started, 'in other words, 'sit down, shut up, don't bug me and when we get back home lie my ass of'?" _

_The elder was pleased._

"_You're learning."_

_***_

"_Hey weasel-san! Who's the shrimp?"_

_Itachi smirked._

"_This, Kiba, is my dear younger brother Sasuke. I got forced baby sitting."_

_Sasuke bristled._

"_I am not a baby nii-san!"_

"_You're acting like one."_

_Sasuke instantly rethought his stance on fratricide. _

"_Aw man that sucks! " The shaggy headed one with the stupid marks on his face grinned down at him. "So shrimp, how old are you, four? Five on the outside?"_

"_I'm eight you foul smelling cretin." Sasuke snarled wrinkling his nose. "Shouldn't you be in a kennel instead of a library, shit for brains?"_

_Absolute silence reigned. Until the laughter started._

" _Damn Kiba," someone chortled " you got owned by an eight year old!"_

_Sasuke's head swiveled around to the source of the laughter and was met with eyes. Big, blue, beautiful eyes, scrunched up in the tanned face of a boy patting his stunned friend on the arm. Eight year old Sasuke was captivated. He'd never seen that shade of eyes before; because, like most Japanese, every member of his family was dark haired and black eyed._

_Itachi shook his head. _

"_Shut up Naruto. Lets get to work."_

'_Naruto'. So that's his name._

_Sasuke spent the next five hours while Itachi and his teammates did their project sitting, ignored, in a corner. None of the older kids paid attention to him especially his nii-san and that Kiba guy he's insulted- but that was okay. He'd long learned to sit quiet and amuse himself because at home he was mostly alone. The minutes wore on and he was getting lonelier. He'd never seen his nii-san act like this before, smiling [or smirking but it was all the same to an Uchiha] and actually interacting with people…voluntarily._

_He felt horrible._

_Nii- san never acted like this around _him_. Was something wrong with him? Why didn't Itachi like him like he liked his friends? Slowly slipping into his despair he never heard the footfalls until someone crouched in front of him._

_"Hey, kid?"_

_Sasuke head snapped up angrily._

"_I'm not a kid!"_

_Naruto chuckled. "Sure you're not, kid. 'Sasuke', right?"_

_He nodded yes._

_The bright eyes shimmered, that shit eating grin stretched across his face and Sasuke wondered how he'd gotten those weird scars. He looked like a fox._

"_I'm Naruto. Come on Sasuke-kun were gonna grab some food."_

_Immediately he looked for his nii-san but was met with a turned back; Itachi was talking to someone else. His eyes faltered. What did he expect? Itachi to care? Psh- right. A bigger, warm hand closed around his and he looked up into softer, sad eyes._

"_Come on S'uke. I've got you."_

_And he had got him. More than he'd known, even after Sasuke had argued that '_S'uke'_ wasn't his name and Naruto had called him a '_tiny Teme'_ and Sasuke proceeded to dub the blond '_Moron_', Naruto had had him. That day it was the blond who took care of him while Itachi remained 'busy'. When they'd gone back to the library after lunch it had been Naruto who picked out interesting books from the high shelves he couldn't reach and Naruto who picked him up, tending to his skinned knee when he'd tried to be stubborn and climb the ladder to show he didn't need help getting his own books. It had been Naruto who snuck him peppermint sweets which he hated but took anyway and Naruto who'd helped him sign up for a junior pass at the library. Naruto; the neon blonde baka in the huge, too bright, orange sweats and the ratty sneakers. Naruto, with those huge, blue eyes that Sasuke couldn't stop staring at. Uzumaki Naruto…._

_That night, after reciting a brilliant rendition of his and Itachi's soccer game in the park to his parents Sasuke went to bed, on the fringes of his first crush, dreaming of blue eyes._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Come on Sasuke…pleeeeeasse."_

"_No."_

"_Seriously, Sasuke…please! I'm begging here!"_

_The ten year old looked at the kneeling blond and smirked._

"_**Hell**__, no."_

'_But Sasuke!" Naruto whined from his place on the floor, huge blue eyes watery, sniffling pitifully and overall looking very much like the dejected orphan he was. _

"_I really ,really, __**really**__ need this. I'll never ask you for anything ever again! I..i'll do your homework for a month!"_

_A beat._

"_You think I want zeros moron?"_

_Naruto persevered._

" _Come on! You're the only one I can turn to! This is IMPORTANT! Do you have any idea what the stakes are here? You'll be saving a life Sasuke! A LIFE! Do you want me to die? Then you'll grow old and wrinkly and depressed knowing you could have helped poor Naru-tan(1) and didn't! THAT'S how important this is. Pleeease! _

"_NO!"_

"_Seriously Sasuke I can do this all day. C'mon, S'uke please!"_

_There it was. That name. _

_Sasuke sighed, reached down and pried the controls from the sobbing sixteen year olds hand and with a flick of his wrist made Crash Bandicoot soar across the river the blonde had been trying to pass for the last six hours. Pissed, he lobbed the controls straight into the Naruto's head. Hard._

"_OW! Shit, your mean!"_

"_Fuck, you're stupid." Sasuke mimicked, stalking off._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The 11 year old raven slammed the door behind him, tears welling in his eyes as, frustrated, he tore of his sneakers and dived into bed shuffling over to the side furthest as possible from the fucking door and his fucking parents and perfect_ fucking_ Itachi._

_So what if he didn't get straight A's like his antisocial ass of a brother? So what if he wasn't always in control like Itachi? So fucking what if he couldn't master their traditional family taijutsu like Itachi….Did they have to rub it in so much?_

_The sobs wracked him but he refused to let the tears fall. Stupid, stupid Itachi and making their parents always favour him so damn much and making them look down on Sasuke. _

_He jumped when warm arms wrapped around him, calming only when the familiar scent of apples, sandalwood and cheap soap assaulted his nose. Naruto. He'd forgotten that the blonde had gone with them to Itachi's taijutsu tournament up in Iwate prefecture and had endured with him the three hour drive back to Konoha with his parents singing Itachi's praises all the damn way. _

"_lee' me ' lone.' He mumbled face half in the pillow. _

_Right now he just wanted to be alone and to do another un-Itachi-like thing…wallow in his grief. Couldn't Naruto just leave and not care like everyone else? He felt the body behind him shift, then pause. Words couldn't describe how he felt when Naruto quietly mumbled:_

"_No." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He was shattering._

_Drenched raven's wing hair stuck to his scalp, trembling fingers tore the sheets, his supple spine arched causing sweat to slip in hot rivulets down overheated his skin and dampen the bed spread under him. _

'_Ngh!'_

_Blue eyes looked deep into his needy black ones as that large, hot, slick palm mercilessly stroked his aching erection. He spread his legs as wide and wantonly far as they could go displaying his core with a shameless eagerness that surprised him._

"_Gah! H..harder! Please!"_

_He got no reply, just that wicked smirk and then…then in a rippling blaze that tore thought away, that burning mouth surrounded him. Pleasure numbed his mind, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, fingers of sizzling, white electricity raked through his brain and just when he couldn't take anymore a wicked finger flicked over his most secret place, the entrance just behind his balls- and Sasuke exploded._

_The scream of "NARUTO!" echoed hollowly through the empty room. _

_Exhausted, Sasuke slumped back into his bed wiping his soiled hand on the towel he kept at his bedside for that sole purpose, wishing to God that his eighteen year old crush had truly been there, nestled between his spread legs, on top of him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_This is BULLSHIT Sasuke! And you know it!" The blond yelled waving the hand with Sasuke's purple notebook in it._

_The raven turned away from his destroyed room to look down at the gathering of 'mourners' below all commemorating the anniversary of his mother's death._

_His mother._

_The only family member who'd given half a damn about him was dead one year now; victim of cervical cancer. If he'd thought living with Itachi and Fugaku had been bad before it was absolutely, mind numbingly horrible now. The almost thirteen year old had been driven by his 'family's' coldness into depression. Nothing he did was good enough, Fugaku cared only about his company now and Itachi hadn't cared in the beginning. _

_Naruto had visited for the ceremony and while Sasuke was in the bathroom the blonde had gone snooping. _

_That was how he'd found Sasuke's poems._

"_LOOK AT ME UCHIHA!"_

_He jerked. Naruto NEVER called him 'Uchiha'. The happy smiling blonde was long gone; a furious teen was left in his wake. His sun spray hair was bristling and his eyes had gone navy and narrow in anger._

"_You think life is easy! Huh? Tell me you little brat! Do you think you're supposed to wake up and get everything you want! It doesn't work that way Sasuke! Life's a bitch off her period! It's hard; it's tough and unfair and just when you're getting back up it slams you down again! You can't get a perfect life Uchiha and you can't just cop out like a bitch when it gets too hard. You think I'd be alive if I'd just given up? ANSWER ME!"_

_Mute with shock Sasuke shook his head, No._

"_You bet your ass 'No'." His eyes softened, but not by much. "Take it from a fucking street orphan who knows Uchiha. Now come here."_

_He got up off the dark blue doona(2) and, shaking, made his way over to the blonde but instead of the reassuring hug he thought he'd get Naruto fisted a large tan hand in the black t-shirt and forced the young raven to watch as the older boy ran the whole notebook through the shredder. Oddly enough it was cathartic._

_Naruto turned back to him and yanked his smaller body up against his furious one._

'_I don't EVER want to hear you talk about suicide again. You hear me?" The last part was a whisper but Sasuke heard it anyway and after he swore that he understood he was finally allowed to bury his head in the heaving tan chest._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Iachi- nii san?" _

_The nineteen year old paused in perfecting the knot of his silk tie._

"_Why is Usuratonkachi borrowing your car?"_

_The elder Uchiha flicked his eyes over to the window where the fourteen year old Sasuke was sitting watching Naruto hop into Itachi's black Lexus below him._

"_Hn. He's using it to take his girlfriend on a date." _

……

"_Oh."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_I told you this would end badly dobe." _

_Naruto offered a watery smile to the young Uchiha offering him a glass of water now that he had finished puking his offering to the porcelain god._

"_Yeah. Binge drinking isn't fun…especially when you're alone."_

_A pause._

" _Tch, baka. Why are you still beating yourself up over…her?" 'The stupid bitch hadn't known what she'd had.' Sasuke mentally tacked on._

_Naruto snickered at the disgust in Sasuke's voice and stood wobbly up to his feet. He'd come over to Tachi's house hoping for some company since he was still wallowing in grief about the quite spectacular end of his relationship with Hinata….three months ago. Predictably Tachi was on some business trip half way across Honshu and Sasuke was home alone._

"_Ah S'uke. You do dumb things when you're in love."_

_Back turned, he never saw the sad look that flitted across a pale face or heard a whispered "Tell me about it."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The TV was low, the pizza gone and the dobe was happily half asleep against the arm of the couch. Sasuke cleared away the debris and turned to the face that had haunted him since he was eight. _

_Naruto._

_He'd grown. At nineteen Naruto was really filling out and Sasuke would have had to be as blind as Uncle Madara to not see the appreciative looks the blonde got when they went on trips to the mall or Ichiraku's. Sasuke was in middle school now and his own fan girl following was developing quite nicely; chaired by that unnatural pink haired airhead and the blonde, flower shop girl._

_Stupid women._

_They could chase all they liked but his heart had been owned a long time ago; by that damn, blonde moron now drooling into his dead mother's leather upholstery. Sasuke 'tch-ed' and reached out to wipe away the line of saliva when his thumb brushed against soft, half open peach lips instead._

_*ba-thump*_

_A small shift brought the tan face with the whisker scars he now knew to be the results of an abusive foster parent closer into his palm._

_*ba-thump*_

_Naruto nuzzled, mouth slipping open further, warm puffs of moist air ghosting across Sasuke's pale skin and raising tingling gooseflesh._

_*ba-thump*_

_Sure…surely...one kiss wouldn't hurt. He was asleep anyway. One, just-_

_Before he could stop his mouth was centimetres away, three, two-_

_The soft brush of that malleable skin against his own mouth sent something dark and frightening rippling down his spine and coiling in his gut. The black flame of what he would later learn to unadulterated lust clawed at his throat and he had to assuage the hunger again._

_His head tilted, the moron unconsciously leaned into the touches and, his control dead, Sasuke sucked the plump lower lip into his mouth, licking an inexperienced tongue against the broad bow of the upper one._

_His heart stopped when his moron shifted a bit then seemed to kiss him back, his breathing caught; hope welled behind his eyes and then-_

_Naruto was gone. Blinking Sasuke looked uncertainly into the wide blue eyes of the blond backed up against the arm of the couch. And in those eyes that never hid a thing Sasuke read the shock, confusion, guilt and –_

_He closed his own._

_-Rejection._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Sasuke, we've been over this! You can't like me!"_

"_WHY NOT!" Sasuke was at his wit's end. Four months. That's how long it had been since he'd kissed Naruto and time and again he'd been rejected. He couldn't take it anymore. Something inside him was dying-painfully. _

"_I know you like me dobe! You kissed me back!" It was his last card and he played it like a desperate gambler._

_Naruto flinched violently. _

"_That was a mistake." His voice was cool as he stared out the window. He'd been avoiding Uchiha manor lately but that day he'd stopped by to borrow some of Itachi's Psychology notes, expecting an empty house and found Sasuke at home, alone-again- sick with the flu._

_Itachi, that bastard._

_Sasuke slumped down to the couch. He was…tired. Of everything. Putting up with his bastard father and brother, school work and all the extracurricular activities he'd been getting in to make his resume as pretty as Itachi's, dealing with the obsessed stalkers he acquired, and this, his fucked up 'love life', trying to get Naruto to like him as more than a surrogate 'little bother'._

"_I mean," I still don't understand what bought this on! You're my friend's little brother. Admittedly I was more of a big bro than he was bu-"_

_It struck._

"_Oh god." Naruto buried his face in his hands. "That's it isn't it. 'Cause I did what Itachi didn't do. I actually cared." He looked up, desperate. "But Sasuke can't you see? You're confused. You saw me as a big brother and then puberty hit and you got mixed up cause I was the only older guy you really knew! You're confused Sasuke!"_

_The heart sick, black haired boy looked up. He knew he was a mess, red nose, bird's nest hair and splotchy face as he battled running snot and tears. He looked up because, though faint, he'd heard a note of hysteria in the blonde's voice that shouldn't have been there. Sure enough Naruto wasn't looking at him but staring at his own hands, eyes darting around wildly and for the first time in a long while Sasuke found a flicker of hope. Shuffling to the doorway he turned to the slumped over blonde._

"_Who're you trying to convince dobe?" He sniffed weakly before walking out. "Me… or yourself?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Every chance to brush up against Naruto, he took. Now that Sasuke knew Naruto had a -tiny-something for him he did everything in his power to make Naruto want him._

_Yes, fourteen year old Uchiha Sasuke was trying to seduce a nineteen year old._

_And it was working._

_That dark pleasure in his mind swelled when he heard Naruto choke as he bent over; shamelessly displaying his ass he might add, to get a tomato out of the fridge._

_Then there was that time he'd accidentally walked into the living room in nothing but black boxers conveniently forgetting about Itachi's group study session. Naruto had snapped his pencil clean in half and wouldn't take his eyes of Sasuke's chest. Yes that had been nice._

_Oh, then there was the tanning session by the pool when Naruto had been cleaning it once. Of course, he'd wanted to get a full tan and Naruto had fallen headfirst into the pool when Sasuke'd dropped his towel._

_He'd smirked over that one for days._

_So here he was, on his fifteenth birthday party watching the moron out of the corner of his eye. Yes, skin tight black jeans had been a very wise choice. Naruto-and a good number of others besides-couldn't take their eyes of Sasuke's ass._

_Damn, but the dobe was annoying though. Naruto wanted him, Sasuke __**knew**__ Naruto wanted him and Naruto knew that Sasuke knew… but the fucking moron was still holding back. What the hell did he need? A fucking neon arrow saying 'Take me dobe' on top of his head?_

_His mind registered when Naruto slammed back a shot- yes, Kiba, Sasori and Hidan had said he was a man now and man parties needed alcohol- nodded tersely to Kiba and began walking over to him, a determined glint in sapphire eyes._

_Sasuke shuddered._

_A warm, firm hand latched on to his wrist, removed his bottle of Smirnoff Ice and without a word Sasuke was being dragged out of the noise and up the stairs to the darkness of his room. He was yanked in and the door had barely been slammed behind him when his back and ass met the same fate; pinned to a six inch thick, oak door by the rock hard body of a horny twenty year old._

'_FUCK YES!' His mind screamed._

_He was already panting as he wrapped thin arms around the tan neck; Naruto's muscled biceps caging him and molding every line of his solid body against Sasuke's slender, aching one._

"_About time Dobe," He panted. "What the fuck did you need; a printed invitation?"_

_Naruto said nothing but one calloused palm went up and wrapped around Sasuke's interlocked hands, brought them over his head and mercilessly pinned them to the door…a good foot above Sasuke's head._

_Something suspiciously like a whimper erupted from the young Uchiha's throat._

_His body arched, chest and pelvis grinding into the larger, hot ones above his and his mind began melting; this was a scene straight out of his fantasies. Naruto throwing him up against a hard wall, ripping his clothes off him, shoving his legs apart and just taking what he wanted. God Sasuke wanted Naruto to take him._

"_Sasuke."_

_He stilled. Something was wrong. Naruto hadn't moved but his hair was blocking his eyes._

"_What dobe?" __**God**__, couldn't the idiot see he was a hairs breath away from shoving Naruto onto the bed and impaling himself dry on that thick-_

"_I'm leaving."_

…_.._

…_. _

………

…_what?_

"_What the __**fuck**__ do you mean you're leaving usuratonkachi?" Sasuke hissed, deliberately misconstruing the words so he wouldn't understand._

"_You've got me aching and hard against a fucking door and you just going to leave me like this?"_

_Naruto chuckled and let Sasuke down, stepping away._

"_I've been offered a full medical scholarship from one of Granny Tsunade's associates."_

_Sasuke was confused. He knew Naruto was pre-med, that he wanted to be a pediatrician like his adopted Grandmother but-_

"_It's for this really good Uni-"_

'_Well of course Tokyo Med was a good University what was his poin-_

"…_..in Canada."_

…………

……_._

_For the second time that night Uchiha Sasuke whimpered._

"_CANADA! HALF WAY ACROSS THE FUCKING PLANET USURATONKACHI?" He was dimly aware that he was screaming but the rushing of blood in his ears almost blocked out everything else._

"_I'VE WAITED FOR YOU ALL THIS TIME AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING CANADA! CAN YOU EVEN SPEAK ENGLISH?"_

_He was shaking now, and he probably would have to buy a new laptop 'cause the one he'd just flung at Naruto's head was a mass of broken plastic._

"_And you were just __**sitting **__on__it and didn't tell me! Were you ever __**going**__ to tell me? Huh! You think I wouldn't care- that I'd just give up and move on and leave you to your happy fucking life an-_

_Absolute nonsense was streaming out of his mouth along with the bitter tears out of his eyes and his room was pretty well destroyed now but it didn't matter cause it fucking hurt, and everything was blurry and it was like he couldn't catch a fucking break, and Naruto was __**leaving**__ and he wouldn't want Sasuke and-_

"_Sasuke! SASUKE! Breathe! Breathe damnit!"_

_A dim part of his mind registered that he was on the floor having a panic attack like some distraught female but hey; fuck it, he was stressed, perfectly justifiable._

_He came to with his back braced against Naruto's chest._

_Minutes passed._

_The dobe was leaving._

_For about eight years._

…_Sasuke was fucked._

"_When do you leave?' His voice was empty, hollow._

_Naruto paused, checking Sasuke's condition before answering._

" _Sunday."_

_A bitter laugh chocked him. It was ten to one on Saturday morning._

"_I bet you're glad huh? You never wanted me. You don't have to put up with the annoying kid trying to seduce you anymore. Hn. Don't you think halfway around the world is a bit much though?" _

_Naruto growled._

"_Never wanted you? What the fuck is wrong with you Teme? Have you looked at yourself lately?"_

_Naruto spun him around so that he was straddling the twenty year old's lap, endless sapphire chip eyes boring into his soul. _

"_God S'uke." Naruto's mouth was at his ear now, hot breath slivering over the sensitive lobe . "You don't know how __**long **__and__** hard**__ I denied that I was attracted to you."_

_As hot palms wandered down the back of his cashmere sweater Naruto's voice deepened to a husky growl._

"_You don't know how much it pisses me the fuck off to see all those eyes staring at you and not be able to walk up behind you, grab your ass and tell them all to fuck the hell off cause __**this-" **__Naruto's hands smoothed over the dip of his spine, possessively grabbed each cheek and squeezed,_

"_-all of _this_ is __**mine."**_

_Something primal shifted in Sasuke's gut when he heard and felt the possessive jealousy in both that word and the claiming grip on his ass. Naruto kneaded the pert flesh again before sharply hauling Sasuke up on his broad chest and directly over his fevered groin; the raven shivering hard when he felt the rigidness and heat below him seeping through two sets of denim. The blonde was actively growling into his ear now._

"_You don't know the sick, perverted things I do to you in my dreams Sasuke. How I fantasize about spreading your legs and riding you through the fucking headboard."_

_The Uchiha's mind was melting and dribbling out of his ears. __**Fuck,**__ he was so hard again, his hips unconsciously began grinding it tight, desperate circles on the hardness beneath him._

"_But," Naruto breathed stilling his hips with a hand. "Despite what I want, right now, you're too young Sasuke. And no matter __**what**__ you think, you can't handle what I want to give you."_

_Sasuke choked. He disagreed but when Naruto got that steely glint in his eyes there was no use arguing with him._

"_And I have to leave S'uke." Naruto's voice was softer now his chin moving to rest on Sasuke's forehead. "This opportunity won't come again. It's just a really fucked up case of bad timing."_

_And the worst part was that Sasuke understood. He knew Naruto had to leave and he was too young but, but-_

"_Dobe?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Sasuke paused then whispered, "I won't be too young forever."_

_He felt the hidden smile in his hair._

"_No, you won't."_

"…_And you won't be gone forever."_

_Naruto pulled back eyeing him seriously. "…It's a long time to wait S'uke."_

"_I know." Sasuke looked up, relief flooding through his veins about what Naruto's statement implied. "But I'm an Uchiha. I can be patient."_

_The brilliant grin that crossed the dobe's face made Sasuke roll his eyes. "Baka. Just…we'll wait for each other okay." Naruto nodded, that huge shit eating grin back on his face and Sasuke wondered where sexy, dominant Naruto had got to. Before he could voice the thought a pair of firm, moist lips claimed his and reason fled._

_The kiss was so gentle and patient it tore at his heart. The hot tongue that finally-__**finally**__, licked a wet entrance past open, pink, begging lips, wrapped around his own tongue and suckled blew heartache and pain away like desert chaff and when they parted Sasuke knew he would wait for this._

_***_

"_Hey moron!" Sasuke mumbled from his nest in the bed [Naruto had insisted on tucking him in]. The blond paused at the doorway, curiosity scrawled across his fox face, head cocked to the side._

_Sasuke smirked and stored the memory in his mind._

"_Make sure to pack sweaters."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(present)

That was the last time he'd seen Naruto. They had communicated through e-mails for the last three years, but Sasuke had still anticipated another four year wait…but…but now…

Now the dobe was standing right in front of him.

"Naruto." he stepped forward again.

He absolutely, positively could _**not**_ fucking believe it. Naruto. Naruto was there. At his fucking school. NARUTO!

He freed himself from the girls ignoring their questions.

His messenger satchel slipped of his shoulder to the ground. He didn't care.

Every fucking eye in the quad was on him… Fuck 'em.

Jerky legs carried him until he was standing directly in front of his smirking blond idiot, absent these last three years. Naruto.

The blond unfolded his arms, leaning down and forward, his eyes unashamedly roving over every inch of the pale Uchiha.

"Naruto."

…

"S'uke-kun isn't so young anymore." Came the husky reply.

At the risk of sounding like a broken record he whispered again, shaking palm reached out to the blonde's face.

"Naru-"

And then he was being kissed. Hotly, deeply, _sinfully_ plundered by that wet tongue and those sexy lips while big, hot hands slipped off the car, around his waist, grabbed his ass and hauled him between parted thighs.

His arms were around the tan neck before he could think, willingly tilting his head, opening his lips and shamelessly sucking on the wet tongue plunging into his groaning mouth. Naruto was devouring him. The Uchiha's pale, slender fingers fisted coarse sunshine hair to haul the blonde head closer, shivering when the rough muscle slid across the sensitive roof of his mouth.

Fuck… He needed air.

They were flush against each other now, foreheads pressed together, hot breaths panting on sensitive, bitten lips.

…..

It was the rabid screaming that brought back reality.

……

Bleary black eyes looked up to see chaos. Everybody in the quad was screaming, fainting, pointing and gaping or just looking dumbstruck….and then…when it sunk in properly… the cell phones started appearing. He could see the school paper's headline now. Oddly enough- Sasuke snickered. This was probably the single, funniest fucking thing he'd ever seen; each and every one of his fangirls looking like it was Armageddon.

"S-Sa..SASUKE-KUN!"

Suddenly, there it was. The long overdue, golden plated opportunity from God to get rid of Sakura, Ino and every other menstrual pain in his ass, presented itself. He turned his head to Naruto; the blonde smirked.

"Sasuke-kun," the ashen, pink haired girl managed to get out. "Wh..what's going..what're you doing?"

In answer Naruto slipped his warm palms into Sasuke's back pockets, leaned down and obscenely bit the raven's bottom lip.

"Ready to go, babe?"

Sasuke gave the girls one last supreme 'I-finally-got-rid-of-you-and-I-am-one-happy-motherfucker' smirk before nodding back to the blonde. He turned to get into the car but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Neji. _Shit_. Sasuke was supposed to drop him home.

"Don't worry about it Uchiha." Neji was smirking. "I've got…alternate transportation. Besides," he jerked his head to the stone still girls. "I'd leave before the shock wears off."

Sasuke nodded, accepted his messenger bag from the outstretched hand and sunk into the leather interior.

"B-but Sasuke, what are-"

"Leaving with my boyfriend Sakura. What does it _look_ like?"

The Ferrari blazed out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (side note)

The phone answered on the fourth ring.

"…"

"Could you come get me? Uchiha just left with his man and I'm really missing mine."

"…?"

A breathy chuckle came from the Hyuuga.

"Yeah…long story… So …is ten minutes okay?

"."

"Oh…and Gaara…wear leather."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was strangely awkward.

Neither of them really knew what to say, despite the one blistering hell of a 'Hello'.

Naruto was staring resolutely out the windshield, bronzed knuckles tight on the leather steering while a nervous vein throbbed in his neck. Apart from covert glances up from beneath his thick lashes Sasuke hadn't looked up once from the khaki messenger satchel Neji had shoved into his hand …and the silence was wearing on.

That is until Naruto sped them off the college exit and into main street Konoha.

Now any local native knew that since the diversion of the bullet train railway the last year Konoha traffic at four-thirty in the evening was a death trap with bumper to bumper backups in the stalls and speed demon racing when it was clear. Being quick, smart and ninja ruthless was the only line between arriving home safe and being crushed under a six car pileup, identified by dental records.

Naruto hadn't been in Konoha last year.

So Sasuke found himself being decapitated by the seatbelt while the frightened blonde pulled a mad two-wheeler around a corner, desperate to escape the onslaught of speeding vehicles.

"What the hell is _wrong _with these people?" Naruto shrieked, narrowly avoiding a barreling green truck hemming sharply upon his left. Quickly jerking the wheel again he evaded the slick Porche undertaking him and managed-barely- to careen out of the mad moped driver's way.

"T-Things change usratonkachi! There was a – _WATCH OUT!-_ traffic reformation a year ago cause of the influx of Suna flood refug- _ON YOUR LEFT, DOBE!-_ and now the city's always conges-"

The boom of a trailer horn drowned the end of Sasuke's sentence.

"Quite fucking obvi-_ MOVE IT ASSHOLE!_ – of course I expected things to change, but _this_ is ridicu- _HEY! NO U-TURNS, YOU DICK!-_ and I didn't expect anything to stay how I left-"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you _mean_ you don't expect things to stay the same like you left them?"

Naruto's eye flickered over to the brunet.

"Oh, well people change and- IF YOU SCRAPE MY CAR ASSHOLE I'LL _SLAUGHTER_ YOU- no one really sticks to older things-"

Sasuke saw red.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE?"

Naruto turned from the mean old man driver on his left, confused.

"-….huh? WHAT? What do you-"

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT SONNY!" Came the screech from outside amidst the aggravated honking. Naruto stuck his head back to the old man.

"I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION HER-"

"NARUTO! Answer m-"

"This ain't a conference room kid, NOW MOVE!

"LISTEN MISTER I'M BUSY! No, Sasuke I swear! Back down at-'

"TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO STOP GOING DOWN ON YOU AND DRIVE!"

Naruto snapped. "You know what. Fuck it." He slammed on the brakes shouting a "FUCK YOU ALL!" to the drivers outside; turned up the windows and stopped the car completely…in the middle of the road. Ignoring the protesting yells muffled by the tinted glass Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

The raven wasn't looking at him but staring off to his left, berating himself for letting his paranoia and dumb insecurity get the better of him. Naruto sighed and ran his had through his hair.

"I knew this wasn't gonna be easy. Look Sasuke, over the years I-"

"When'd you get back?"Sasuke cut him off not wanting to hear what he knew for sure was rejection.

"Huh?...oh. Last night. Ero-sannin and the Old lady finally decided to tie the not. Don't know why though. After forty-five years of cohabitation everyone already thinks they're married. But don't side track me damnit, I wanted to say-"

"And the car?" Yes he was desperate…so? Naruto blinked, then that wide grin spread across his face as he leaned down crooning and rubbed his cheek against the leather steering wheel.

"Oh yeah. She's beautiful ain't she? Early birthday present from Jiraiya. Horsepower like you wouldn't believe and- HEY! You distracted me again!"

Some things never change.

"No they don't." …shit had Sasuke said that out loud?... "And that's what I want to talk to you about before your emo-self starts making up all sort of bull. Sasuke, it's been a while, but believe me when I say I still want you. Fuck, I probably want you _more_ now."

The twenty-three year old was sincere. Sasuke could see it in the glistening blue eyes that he'd fallen in love with as far back as nine years old. Suddenly he was braced back against the window as Naruto invaded his personal space, tan lids dropping to a sultry leer.

"You look good enough to eat Sasuke."

"Tch. Dobe. I'm not Ramen." The brunette weakly pushed Naruto away despite how his mind was playing, in high definition, all the things he wanted that body to do to him. Some of his old perverted, fifteen year old fantasies, enhanced with the experience of age, were dancing over his eyes. Naruto sucking dark hickeys unto his skin, licking him until sweat soaked his body, putting him on all fours, grabbing his hips, tugging his hair and –

"**Excuse me sirs. Open up please! Public sex is a criminal offense !**" The words probably wouldn't have been that embarrassing… if the cop hadn't been using a bull horn.

"**Once again sirs; please stop all indecent acts and…hey…Sasuke? UCHIHA SASUKE, is that** **you**?"

Kisame.

Kisame the cop.

Kisame, the cop who was Itachi's best friend since kindergarten

Sweet mother of fucking Jesus God, kill him now.

Sasuke turned to the shark face of Suigetsu's older brother and restrained the urge to slit his throat on the window glass. Said glass power rolled down and Kisame peered inside.

"**SASUKE! I can't believe you having public sex Sasuke**!** Who knew you were so kink- HEY NARUTO! What's going on man! You and Shorty here doin' the nasty in the middle of the-"**

"Stop using the bull horn you moron!" The Uchiha snarked, positive that he wouldn't be able to show his face in downtown Konoha until his reincarnation.

'Er…sorry. But seriously Naru'; I didn't even know you were back in town man. And here you are banging the littlest Uchiha. Come on, fess up. Is he some sweet meat or wh-"

"Dobe, Drive."

"Huh, but I wanted to-"

"_**DRIVE.**_ Or I'll get creative with rusty implements."

"Later Kisa. Well talk yeah?"

The car sped down the clear highway and Sasuke leaned back into the headrest. At least he'd gotten away before-

"**REMEMBER TO** **USE PROTECTION LITTLEST UCHIHA!"**

…That.

"Hey!" Naruto perked up. "Was someone talking about Ramen before?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The convenience store was two blocks away from his apartment, nestled between the old Mayor's tower and the community centre; the single check out line manned by a sales clerk.

They'd stopped to get some packaged ramen as Sasuke'd be damned before he went back into the town for Ichiraku's. He had _some _pride left.

He was at the checkout counter cashing his few groceries when Naruto staggered up to them, unseen beneath the pile of ramen in his arms.

"What the hell dobe? I am NOT storing that much sodium in my house!"

Naruto dumped them on the counter, smiling apologetically the sales girl, TenTen or something; and then stepped behind Sasuke wrapping his arms around the younger's smaller waist. Pressing the full length of his body against Sasuke's back the blonde nuzzled the hair at his neck.

"Oh come on S'uke. You know me. I couldn't choose just one flavor so I got them all."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, refusing to admit that the hold the taller one had on him was doing funny things to his resolve...and his knees.

"_Fine_." They paid for everything and Sasuke twisted in Naruto's hold, craning his neck to look up into sapphire eyes. "Is there anything else you want to get?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, those blue orbs drifted over his face, down the column of his neck, and then his entire body, eyelids falling half over clearly dilating pupils.

Then, without a word, Naruto reached over the counter to the personal items shelf behind the sales girl, plucked a dark object up and, unabashed, dropped the entire box of condoms on top of the pile of ramen.

Sasuke didn't know who went redder. Him or the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is it huh?"

Sasuke ignored the blonde, still pissed at him for embarrassing him in the store. Damn-now he'd have to find a new place to get his groceries.

He kicked of his shoes, and turned left through the- shockingly enough colourful bohemian living room, to the kitchen.

"Ooooohh……plasma screen…….Niiiiiiiiiiiiice."

"Baka, that tv is worth more than your next six lives. Step away."

"Yeesh. Touchy. Why're you so pissy anyway?"

Sasuke didn't answer him but spun on his heel to the bathroom. In the solitude he leaned heavily against the sea-green porcelain counter [what! Just cause he liked black didn't mean colours burned his retinas] and stared at himself in the mirror. If he was truthful with himself, and Sasuke made it a point to be, he was…nervous. The great, fucking, liquid-nitrogen-for-blood, ice-bitch-prince of the Netherworld, never-loses-his-cool, Uchiha Sasuke was sweating bullets.

All because of that damn blonde.

It was too much. His life had been absolutely miserable this morning and now his first friend and surrogate big brother cum the object of his most perverted dreams; his most precious person whom he had waited _so _long for, was slouched in his couch and Sasuke was wondering who had stolen his spine.

He took a deep breath, washed his face carefully inspecting the features that he prayed Naruto wanted and walked back out of the living room ready to-

-To find Naruto leering through the curtains at the half naked girl in the apartment across from his window.

Nervous, paranoid and utterly _pissed_ Sasuke did what came naturally to him and Naruto.

He picked a fight.

He threw the nearest cushion at Naruto's head.

"Like what you see moron?"

"Eh..what-"

"Get out."

"Huh?" Naruto turned fully away from the window to stare at Sasuke confused. What was the young raven pissed at him for now? He asked but-

"Sorry, my mistake. I knew you were bi but I didn't think you wanted cunt laced with genital herpes. If you're gonna ogle that bitch in front of me get the fuck out." It was said darkly but he was so angry that he was shaking.

Naruto caught on when Sasuke made a move for the bedside lamp. The shorter of the two jerked against the arm lock the dobe had him in, both his wrists pinned behind him while his face and front were crushed to the wall.

"What the _fuck _Sasuke? What is your problem?"

Sasuke managed to get free, dropped to his knees and sweep kicked Naruto's legs from under him. The whiskered man collided with the floor just before Sasuke's serpentine body clambered on top of his, bracing the back of his fore arm against the tan windpipe.

"You're lusting after that thing out there when you say you want me. If you just came to fuck you can leave now."

Naruto's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he processed the words. Then he got angry.

Ripping, the younger one from off him Naruto switched their positions, pinning the jerking Sasuke back under him, securing his fists with one palm and crushing the smaller torso under his weight.

"I absolutely cannot believe you think I came here, to see you, just cause I wanted ass! So everything I said in the car meant nothing to you! I TOLD you that you're the one I want, _twice_. I waited, three fucking years before the need to have you, in every way, got so bad I used every excuse to comeback to see you! After all the hell you put me through, MAKING ME DOUBT MY OWN SANITY, for lusting after a boy five years younger than me, you're going to think that just cause I appreciate a pretty body, natural instinct after growing up with Jiraiya I might add, that I'm playing you. What the fuck Sasuke?"

Sasuke wriggled, feeling the fight go out of him but unable to stomach swallowing his pride.

"If you want me you shouldn't be looking at others. You know I don't share dobe."

Despite the situation Sasuke was getting painfully hard under the blonde's bulk. There was just something about being trapped under Naruto's body that did things to him. His hips unconsciously arched up reveling in the contact and when Naruto's pupils dilated to pools of black rimmed by the barest blue Sasuke's mind told him that this was where the make-up sex came in. He could feel the hot breath of Naruto's pants ghosting across his skin, and was painfully aware of the wonderfully potent male above him. Fuck, Sasuke could feel the urge to spread his thighs wide and welcoming apart crawling up his back and Naruto was leaning forward to kiss him and-

"I thought you'd have matured more than this. I was wrong."

Huh…what? Where'd that come in the hot sex that was-

Wait. What was happening? Naruto couldn't take him if he was walking out the door!

"I'm over at Tsunade's and Jiraiya's place." The tan man ran a frustrated hand through his hair."Call me when you grow up, yeah?"

The blonde didn't even have the decency to slam the door. Isn't that what usually happened after soul-breaking arguments?

Sasuke lay prone on the floor, his eyes staring at the clock above his mantle watching the minute hand mutely.

_Forty-four, forty-five, forty-six…_

……

…_why had he gotten out of bed again?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell did you do wrong Uchiha?"

Sasuke gazed up blankly to find a pissed of Neji Hyuuga glaring down at him, hands akimbo and his right foot tapping an annoyed tattoo against the floor.

"Huh?"

Yes, he'd had to go back to school the next day, only to find that the birth people normally gave him- which he expected to be wider after his and Naruto's display yesterday- had indeed gotten smaller. People hemmed in on him from all sides and Sasuke was growing sick of the groups of giggling females surrounding their phones, viewing what was probably the best and most scandalous moment of his life.

Herein the Student Council Room was the only place he'd been able to find peace. Until Neji.

"What did you do wrong, DAMNIT? You're supposed to be at home soaking your torn behind in ice water and popping Advil like a hobo with mints!"

What the…Neji? Was this Hyuuga Neji, the apathetic genius scion of the Hyuuga family, so crudely and excitedly alluding to anal sex?

Apparently it was because the brunette sat own and looked at Sasuke pityingly.

"God, Uchiha you dumb bastard. I'm talking about the hot blonde you walked out of here with and why you aren't either limping or at home taking it…and I know you take it, so don't get pissy."

Sasuke blinked.

"Who are you and what'd you do with Neji's corpse?"

The brunette sighed. "We're alike Uchiha, you and I …both rowing with the rainbow oars. You've never heard me talk like this because I usually don't outside of the club but," he sighed "What did you do to piss him of Sasuke. He's a good man, and before you ask, my boyfriend and Naruto used to be friends in their Martial arts class down at the Leaf Taijutsu dojo.

Sasuke shook his head and waited for the creepy little voice to say he was in the Twilight zone.

It never came.

"I accused him of not really wanting me because he was staring at some half naked bint waggling her fat ass. He said I hadn't grown up and left." Neji nodded sagely.

"Ah, yes. The age old problem with Bi-men. You never know if they want you- or your mother. It's simple, Sasuke. You were being dumb so swallow your words and go apologize."

Sasuke stiffened.

"Not fucking likely."

Neji sighed. "Do it Uchiha, cause I'm not gonna be getting any from Gaara if his friend isn't okay."

"And this is my problem how?"

"I still have the pictures of you, the chocolate sauce and the llama."

Black eyes narrowed.

"…Bastard."

"The llama, Sasuke, the llama. Just remember that the llama might meet you-tube."

XXXXXX

In the hall outside the Council Room Sasuke turned to gaze at the pristine Hyuuga.

"Neji…We did not just have that conversation."

Cool, guarded, apathetic silver eyes stared at him in an impassive face. In a soft voice his company returned:

"What conversation?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**LAST WARNING! **there will be sex. Hot, nosebleed causing mansex. If you don't like leave. U have been warned. I worked too fucking hard to finish this to get it deleted.)

Sasuke fidgeted. An action he never thought himself capable of as he waited for the butler to return with Naruto.

The soft-padding of feet against marble flooring caused Sasuke to lookup…and immediately choke.

Naruto was standing in the door frame in low riding orange sweats…only. His bare chest, adorned with the sapphire necklace Tsunade gave him, glistened with fresh, labour produced sweat, probably due to all the wedding redecorations of Mayor Tsunade's house.

Beneath his periwinkle hoodie Sasuke couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes from where they had fallen after getting a solid view of the muscled chest that caused him breathing disorders.

So he stared at tan feet instead.

He recognized the shift in motion when the blonde silently redistributed his weight to lean against the doorframe, those traitorously loose pants slipping to reveal a hint of blond pubic hair.

Silence.

Sasuke idly wondered how many of the maids Naruto has sent into cardiac arrest. No woman would be able to- SEE! Right there! That was what this whole thing kept coming back to. Sasuke was such a possessively jealous bastard it wasn't funny. He'd meant it when he'd told Naruto that he didn't share. The last kid who played with his blocks had ended up with skull damage.

Still silence. Well, Naruto obviously wasn't going to make the first move…so…

Sasuke thrust out the packet of instant ramen that he'd brought as a peace offering, studiously ignoring the fact that his fingers had decimated the noodles to flavoured dust. Here it went:

"Erm-" deep breath "you forgot your ramen over at my place and you didn't come back for it and I though to bring it over and apologise cause I wasbeingsuchachildishbastardandi really really don'twantyoutoleave,so could you-"*another deep breath* "please forgive me andiwon'tbesostupidagaincausei want you back and Neji wont leave me alone because of thellamasand-"

He stopped.

Damn that was lame.

The person who eloped with his pride could bring it back now.

Naruto said nothing for a while but then, slowly, reached out with both hands, one for the ramen and the other for Sasuke's left elbow, dragging both of them inside.

The packet was tossed aside to the key table just inside the foyer and forgotten. Naruto widened his stance, firmly planting his feet apart, then, by gripping Sasuke's hips the brunette was pulled forward into the vee of Naruto's strong legs.

Which, of course, nestled Sasuke flush against the blonde's semi-hard penis.

They stared at each other in silence the awkwardness fading and the sexual tension taking its place. The brunette was getting hard being this close to that part of Naruto he'd fantasized about more than others.

"You want me to forgive you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"…All right, I may. This once. But you better find some way to make it up to me S'uke, 'cause I had planned the whole evening and that was a pretty fucked up way to ruin it." Naruto's reply sent a surge of something so delightfully wicked shooting through him that Sasuke shuddered. He paused for a second… could he really do this? Naruto had just offered himself up, but could Sasuke take the biggest risk of his life and –finally-grab what he wanted?

Smoky blue orbs dared him.

…..heh…caution was for losers.

He titled his dark eyes up, allowing the thick lashes to slide halfway down his eyes as he stared into Naruto's dark blue ones. Ghosting his hands up to the bare chest Sasuke started to trail his fingers over the damp skin, down the hard pectorals and with a coy smile, around a brown nipple.

"Naruto." the lust in it shocked even him. "I have to make it up to you huh? I…think I have something you'd like."

The slender, pale hand slipped downward ghosting over taut abs, circled and then slipped the tip of a questing finger into the navel.

"Really?" The finger tip, so dangerously close to forbidden territory, slid out and traced the spiral of the blonde's tribal tattoo. Lower and lower it went still.

Three inches, Two inches…one. Inexperienced fingers cupped softly over the rigid hardness in the sweats. Sasuke shuddered at the feel. The heat alone in Naruto's cock was driving him spare but the thickness he felt encased in that cloth sent want through him like a freight train.

"Depends though. How well can you use this?" Sasuke gave another soft squeeze to the rigid flesh and began stroking almost imperceptibly. Naruto's body shuddered and he pressed the Uchiha back against the key table.

"Heh….better question Teme. Can you handle it?"

The unabashed desire sliding of Naruto stripped Sasuke of his dignity. He pressed harder into the elder male to keep his balance, blood singing through his ears. "Naruto, I swear, if I don't-"

The hands on his hips slipped down, curved up and over his ass before sliding further and tugging at the short sleeved hoodie.

"Raise your arms."

"Hey don't order me-"

"Your arms Sasuke. Don't make me repeat myself."

The arms went up and the hoodie was slipped off then tossed aside just as carelessly as the ramen.

In his thin, wrist length white shirt Sasuke shivered, pressing harder into the body before him eager to soak up Naruto's warmth. The tan hands dipped down again, this time to just under the swell of his behind, and squeezed. Sasuke got the hint and with a small hop his legs were wrapped firmly around a corded waist.

And then, completely ignoring the gaping decorators, Naruto carried his writhing burden up the flight of stairs and left to his room. They never made it inside, what with Sasuke's lips and tongue fervently licking Naruto's neck and jaw. With a curse the blonde deposited Sasuke on his feet in the wide open hall.

"What, I'm not being carried over the threshold Dobe?"

"You'll have to be… after I'm done with you."

Somehow, that should have come out creepy, instead it did funny flipping things to Sasuke's clenching stomach. Suddenly, Naruto pun him around, slipped both hands underneath the hem of the shirt, pulled it up over Sasuke's head and yanked back causing the brunette's arms to strain backwards. Quickly Naruto wrapped the loose body of the material over his locked forearms and, somehow, secured it.

Bondage.

Naruto was officially trying to kill him. [but oh what a way to die. XD]

Sasuke's dick was threatening revolt from the confines of his pants as Naruto pulled back on his bound arms and forced his chest to arch out. The blonde head came in his peripheral vision as Naruto leaned down to his ear.

"You know Sasuke, you really pissed me off. I would never go after some woman, especially when I finally have you back where you should've been three years ago."

The words were whispered directly into his ear, in a husky voice that danced havoc with Sasuke's lust. Naruto hadn't even kissed him yet and he was stone hard. "Remember that night Sasuke? At your party, before I had to leave? You don't know how bad I wanted to turn you over and fuck you. And I mean really raw, hard, animalistic fucking with you legs on your chest, and your hole bared, taking me. You were begging for it all night and I know you wore those jeans just to tempt me."

A large hand slipped over his chest and without preamble, caged the aching flesh of Sasuke's dick in an impossibly hot hand…and stopped. Sasuke literally sobbed.

"You made me suffer that night Sasuke. One more drink and I would have backed you in a corner, pulled out this cock that I knew was screaming for it, slipped it down my throat and sucked you dry….and Sasuke, I wouldn't have given a fuck who saw."

The hand started circling, hot hard rotations on his suffering length.

"But I held back, cause you were young, but now that I can get what I was supposed to…what you promised me…you go and screw it by saying I don't want you. But you know what, you're going to give me what I want…cause we both know how much you're aching for it."

Sasuke's voice was lost in space…right beside his sanity.

In the hall was a low chest of drawers opposite Naruto's door that held bulb replacements for the hall lamp. Sasuke was deposited on the smooth wood and, arms still behind his back, he watched Naruto unbutton his jeans and yank them down.

"…no underwear Sasuke?"

The brunette chuckled. "I cleaned myself too. Uchiha's are always prepared dobe."

Naruto didn't bother to answer but stared instead at Sasuke's dripping sex. He wasn't huge by any standards, a solid seven inches when aroused, but hey, he wasn't the one who had to worry about size.

"I want to taste you Sasuke…slide your dick down my throat, suck you to a screaming orgasm and swallow your come. Do you want that? Come on, tell me. Don't be shy...we _both_ know that there's a raging slut behind that cold mask."

See; that was what was so scary about Naruto. He knew everything about Sasuke…all the bad, dirty little things that made him up and probably scared other people did nothing but entice Naruto. The blonde knew how much Sasuke wanted it, how he'd fantasized at thirteen about walking in on Naruto in the shower, shoving the blonde down and just feasting on his dick. Naruto knew how much he needed control taken from his hands because, sweet god, he'd had to be in control all his life and he was sick of it.

In the end Naruto was the only one who knew how to take care of him. And Sasuke loved him so hard for it that it scared the shit out of him.

"You w-won't make m-me scream." He was stuttering yes, but the hot hand slowly pumping his red, slick flesh was fully to blame.

"You sure about that?" And then Naruto's mouth was on him. Slowly the wet lips parted around the head and ever so delicately white teeth scraped over the sensitive, wine coloured dome swollen with blood.

"Oh FUCK!"

Naruto chuckled but said nothing, opting instead to lick slowly around the head, flit his tongue across the slit and- just as Sasuke was used to the teasing- plunged down fully on the shaft, burying his nose in neatly trimmed black hair.

Sasuke's scream echoed through the whole house.

A maid who'd just turned the corner yelped when she saw the young Uchiha, arms bound, back arched and head tossing restlessly, sweat glossing down his bare body while the blonde head between his legs started to suck in earnest. Neither of them cared, especially Sasuke. Hell, it was good to let them all see who Naruto wanted.

"F-Fuck, N-n-naruto. P-please!" He screamed, brows scrunched all al focus in his body narrowed to the hot, silken mouth sucking and swallowing his weeping cock whole.

Naruto didn't let up on the brutal pace he'd set, pulling almost all the way off before sinking his mouth fully over the pulsing muscle, his tongue palpitating against the thick vein underneath it while his throat milked the sensitive cockshead.

It was maddening! Sasuke was aching to bury his hands into Naruto's hair but they were bound behind him and since Naruto was only touching his dick all sensation shooting from his groin were multiplied in the absence of other physical contact. Watching him was worse. Just seeing the pink lips stretched so tightly around his shaft _did_ things to his brain…well, the part that hadn't ran out of his ears at least.

The sensory overload was wracking him. Never in his life had he felt something like this; the bone shattering pleasure of a hot, skilled tongue laving and wetly sucking his most sensitive part. He had to get more. Unconsciously he began thrusting his hips up, ramming his hard flesh further and further down the convulsing, slick passage. It was reckless, desperate mouth fucking and Naruto just parted his lips, relaxed his throat and swallowed it.

Sasuke came so hard his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His back snapped up, his chest seized and he shot the thick proof of his pleasure right down Naruto's throat.

It couldn't get any better that that.

"Heh, just wait till I'm inside you."

Sasuke's soul, which he knew had been parted from his body, dimly realized that he needed to stop these Freudian slips or he'd get fucked one day. (pun definitely intended XD)

The blonde stood, scooped Sasuke up and carried him to the room.

Soft surface…soft surface …what was big and so-… oh. Bed.

The brunette opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto strip of the rest of Sasuke's pants before attending to his own.

All form of fatigue left when he saw what was between Naruto's thighs…and his mouth started watering.

Thick, long, dark red from pulsating want and at least nine inches. Sasuke mentally gave thanks for Naruto's German ancestry.

His strength was returning now as he watched Naruto

The blonde pounced. The younger's already reeling mind was again besieged by a new flow of sensation. Naruto sucked kisses almost desperately into his damp skin, ran his tongue over ridged muscles, bit into the flesh caught between his teeth and ruthlessly marked him. Sasuke's neck, nipples, abs, thighs; no limb escaped. The sweat dripping Uchiha let out a pleasured shriek when the blond sank his teeth into the femoral artery in a gesture so bestial it threw him. But something was wrong. Naruto…Naruto seemed to be fighting something.

Snapping out of his daze the flushed raven looked up and saw the blonde press his forehead against the covers just to his right, his back heaving with hard breaths while tan hands shook in their death grip on the comforter.

Reaching down he fisted a hand into the blonde mane, jerked the head up and pressed their sweaty foreheads together. He gazed deeply into dark eyes, the blue overpowered by extended pupils and saw complete, utter lust. Sasuke smiled. Slipping his lips oven he slowly dragged his tongue across the bow of Naruto's upper lip, eyes locked with the blonde's while he enjoyed the flashes of utter savagery lurking in their depths.

"Sasuke." Naruto managed to croak out before swallowing thickly around the solid lump of desire in his throat. His voice was raspy, his throat probably sore from the head. "..This. Your first time..I..ca-"

The brunette suddenly understood, and smirked.

"Hn…It's okay, Dobe." He whispered giving his permission. "_Fuck_ me now…make love to me later."

Immediately his back hit the bed, strong hands grabbed under quivering knees and Naruto forcefully spread him. The Blonde hadn't lied when he said he'd wanted Sasuke's knees on his chest…because the brunette was now bent double; knees at his ears, thighs flat on his chest and shins up in a high V. The blonde braced both knees with one forearm, stuck two fingers into his own mouth and pulled them out slick.

They dropped down to Sasuke's clenching hole, slipped around the edge and rammed into him.

"UGH! God, Dobe, more!"

Sasuke felt the long, calloused fingers began a pulsing rhythm of slamming into him and swirling to stretch the passage before slowly, torturously pulling out. Repeat process. Hot words slithered over his neck.

"You finger yourself don't you? Lie back on your bed, spread you thighs, shove you fingers in and play with yourself. I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to let another man take what's mine, so my question is; 'Since when'?"

Sasuke had no business blushing but his face was flaming anyway.

Since when had he first done this to himself? When had his lust started getting so out of hand that, frustrated to fits, he'd rammed his fingers into that secret place, desperate to alleviate the empty ache where Naruto should have been to fill?

A hard thrust jammed into his body straight unto his prostate and stopped motion; just freezing there pressed hard against the sensitive pleasure centre of his body. Fire erupted in his brain and he couldn't answer.

'Answer me Sasuke. And you'd better damned well say that it was my name you screamed when you came."

"A-Always." he whispered out.

"Since when?" The fingers started again and Sasuke was too busy rolling his hips up against them to talk.

"WHEN!"

"F-FOUR-TEEN!"

Naruto paused entirely, his head cocked to the side as his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Wow. Fouteen Teme? Damn, you're a bigger pervert than I am."

The brunette screamed in embarrassed frustration and slapped his lover across the head. "NARUTO, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T FUCK ME RIGHT NOW I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLE- _NGN_!"

Naruto had given him what he wanted.

Tears nearly came to Sasuke's eyes when he realized that what he'd wanted, craved, literally begged for, was finally happening. Naruto, his sweet, sexy, moron was buried, inch by hot, thick pulsing inch, deep inside his shuddering body. Reaming his pulsing hole open and stretching him blessedly wide. His knees were at his ears and his eyes shut while his mind reveled in the feeling of finally being split open by that beautiful cock. Heaven. Nirvana. Utopia. Nothing could describe being so utterly, wantonly, _whorishly_ spread and claimed.

But Sasuke swore to God that if Naruto didn't move he'd die painfully. He shifted to tell him so, reveling in the burning shaft plugging him when…wait…was the Dobe _praying_? The snippets he caught slapped a superior smirk on his face.

"…sweet fucking mother of g….tightest hole I've ever fel…sucking my cock in like a….lose control..gonna fuck it… hard..need-"

Evilly, Sasuke rolled his body like a sensuously breaking wave, and clenched his stuffed passage around the throbbing cock…hard.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke was gonna get what he was asking for. Pulling out he slammed right back in using every the force of every muscle in his back, belly and thighs.

Sasuke found out something new about himself then. He was a screamer. Nothing on this earth could have stopped him from vocalizing how it felt for that huge cock to drill into his tight hole, virgin to anything but his own fingers. He tried, he really did, but every hard thrusts of that burning cock went straight through him and came out in a scream. He was writhing, moaning shamelessly with saliva slipping down the corner of his mouth when some voice at the back of his mind-sounding suspiciously like Fugaku- asked him what kind of an Uchiha he was for being bent over and taken.

"A god-damn happy one." he thought back viciously while convulsing around the thick breaching going on in his body.

It was so good that he barely registered the words that fucked his mind as much as the cock violating his body was.

"You little slut. God, do you know what you look like? Bent in half, swallowing my dick in your begging body. You know what inside you feels like S'uke? Fucking heaven. That's what."

Okay. Sasuke really needed to stop whimpering now. He didn't whimper dam- _Ohhhhhhh­-_ oh fuck yes! R-right t-t-there….fuuuuckkkk…..wait what was he thinking again?

The slick breaching was driving wave after wave of sensation mercilessly into his brain and Sasuke just knew that he was gonna come early. Fuck. It was so embarrassing but he was so horny and so full and Naruto was fucking him so well that it just didn't matter much to him. His aching cock was untouched but he felt himself swell just as the immeasurable pleasure crested into his mind and with a stifled warning to his blond Sasuke shattered, come spilling out of him in waves while his gasps rang loudly in his ears. The rrom blacked out momentarily as he jerkily sobbed out his orgasm.

Naruto didn't even stop. He just bent down, still fucking hard into Sasuke's convulsing body and took his panting mouth in a blistering kiss.

Sex after a ripping orgasm was insanely sensational. The out of focus room whited out completely as Naruto continuously rammed his prostate and made his already singing body writhe in the foreign sensation of the colossal pleasure that almost hurt.

It was so fucking good but with a particularly hard thrust they both realized the position was awkward. Sasuke's back was painfully arched over his bound arms behind him. The blonde paused momentarily, frowning. Ramming back inside the tight heat Naruto reached down, scooped the Uchiha up to sit on his lap and furiously tugged the binding off. Pressed against the heaving, wet golden chest Sasuke reveled in the feel of Naruto's clenching stomach muscles and slick skin.

In a second his arms were free and his back was kissing the headboard. Glad for the blood flow back in his arms Sasuke took stock of the new position. He was trapped, literally, between a wall and a hard place, sitting half on the blonde's lap with his legs splayed out on either side. As the elder man grabbed Sasuke's knees again and forced them over his broad shoulders the young Uchiha wrapped his slim arms around Naruto's neck and prepared for it.

And it started all over again.

If Sasuke had though Naruto had been really fucking him before he was proven wrong. Sasuke's screams had turned into a litany of mindless rambling. Naruto had a tight grip on his hips and was hauling him forward to meet every sharp, jabbing thrust the blond sent into his body. Sasuke was shivering, his eyelids fluttering like an epileptic's and his soaked hair matted to his scalp while sweat rolled of his overheated form. Naruto felt so wonderful inside him, rubbing so deliciously against the burning ring of his anus Sasuke threw his head back in bliss and allowed Naruto to abuse his willing body.

It was too much. Something had to give and Sasuke knew it would be the blood vessels in his brain. A human simply could not have been built to manage this much pleasure.

Naruto was losing control too and he knew it. The only way he had held out against the fierce claws of pleasure raking his body raw was his need to look at the writhing, wet, moaning raven trapped beneath his body and speared on his cock. His resolve shattered when Sasuke's bitten, pink lips slipped open and for the first time whispered,

"I love you, Dobe."

The blonde was lost. He grabbed the slippery hips with the last of his strength and looking into half-open black eyes came like a crashing train.

Sasuke sucked in his breath as rapture finally snared Naruto. He was so beautiful with his tan face scrunched up, canines cutting into his lips and his head thrown back in abandon. The flood of hot, wet come bathing his abused insides was the trip off to Sasuke's third orgasm. The blistering high he reached this time, aided by the soft "Love you S'uke" whispered against this forehead made the raven achieve his first 'little death'. His sanity swam and, over sensitized, he surrendered to darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was licking him. Naruto was _licking_ him. Sasuke was repeating himself. Naruto was licking him like a momma big cat did to her kittens. The touch was… surprisingly comforting and non-sexual. Sasuke opened his eyes, embarrassed to find out that he had fainted and stared softly at the blonde that was, with eyes closed, lapping tenderly at his wet skin.

Naruto moved over his chest and belly, swiping away the gathered come and sweat while nuzzling the soft flesh. It was such a primitive, _intimate_ gesture Sasuke's breath caught.

At the tiny hitch Naruto looked up and locked their gazes. A beat. Saying nothing to break the intimate silence the blonde went back to his cleaning. Sitting back on his haunches Naruto gently parted Sasuke's legs again and surveyed the damaged he'd done to untried territory. Sasuke saw the sorrow in his pretty blue eyes at the red torn ring and without hesitation he dropped down and kissed there too.

"…dobe" his voice was a sibilant whisper that fit the quiet intimacy surrounding them.

In wordless reply Naruto lay back beside him and smoothly rolled Sasuke's lethargic boy on top of his. Hooking one pale thigh up Naruto turned around to his bedside table and rummaged in the drawer finally emerging with a tin of healing salve. Sasuke didn't have the time [or the energy] to get jealous as the tin was new. Dipping two fingers into the odourless balm the blonde turned back to face him and, still wordless, slipped the digits down to the abused area.

Sasuke shifted his body to grant easier entry, wincing at the soreness already setting in.

"I'm sorry S'uke. I know it hurts but I have to do this. Like all suddenly exercised muscles just leaving them to cramp does more harm that good." His voice was so apologetic, sorrowful at seeing Sasuke's pain that the raven winced.

"I know Dobe. And don't be sorry. I asked for it remember."

The slick fingers tenderly slipped past the bruised opening and with the care of a saint Naruto began to massage the medicine into his walls. This too was…oddly comforting instead sexual and Sasuke eventually relaxed into the feeling, relishing in the sensual slip of fingers in and out of his body.

"Sasuke…I."

"Dobe if you apologize for giving me exactly what I want I will hit you. Worse than that time Kisame accidentally slapped you with Samehada."

The blond flinched, feeling the phantom pain of the accidental blow across his head flare up again even after five years.

They turned simultaneously to stare at each other for minutes before Sasuke, self-conscious, tired and being lulled to sleep by the gentle massage snapped at him.

"Go to bed damnit. We are skipping the corny cliché love professions."

Naruto shook his head smiling….Same old Sasuke. Bipolar to death.

"Goodnight S'uke…. Love you."

It took a while but finally Naruto heard Sasuke resigned grunt. "You too moron. You too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well _someone_ looks happy."

"Go away Neji. What happened to the old you damnit?"

"Gaara fucked him out."

Sasuke shuddered at the unwanted mental image and glanced over the half empty dojo to where Naruto, bared to combat sweat bottoms only, was sparring with a pale, somewhat psychotic redhead that had been introduced as Gaara. Neji's boyfriend.

The half naked chest brought back memories of their first night together, just a couple of days really, but Naruto had already made an addict out of him. Sasuke had played hookey for the rest of the week and it was Sunday. Naruto had a flight back to Canada on Tuesday next and Sasuke would be fucked if he gave up any of that time with his lover for something as trivial as _learning_.

Heh, he clearly remembered how Naruto had kept with his request to Make love to him later. _The next morning he'd woken up on his belly with a warm, dominating weight settled on his back, a hot mouth smoothing smoldering, wet kisses down his spine and a rigid, dripping rod slowly sinking in and __out of his sensitive h-_

"The fuck Uchiha! No getting losgt in sex fantasies."

Sasuke 'Grinch grinned'.(3)

"That was no fantasy Hyuuga but pure, un-adulterated memory."

"Whatever. Hey, you better look up cause that Yoga teacher is eyeballing you man."

"….what?"

"The purple headed instructor with the death wish."

….

"Why do you automatically assume the worst of me Hyuuga?"

"…maybe because you just unsheathed a katana from the wall and are looking for all un obstructed exits?

"…I was admiring the sharpened edges."

"..Uh huh. That's probably what Jack the Ripper said too."

Sasuke shook his head and leaned back against the padded wall of the Dojo beside his best friend. He looked over at Naruto who was patiently bearing the woman's flirting and then glanced up to meet Sasuke's gaze with amusement in his eyes. Naruto wanted him and only him so the petty flirting of some no-name didn't matter.

Grinning- an occurrence rarer than hen's teeth- the young Uchiha turned back to the cinnamon haired brunette.

"It doesn't matter. I know he only wants me."

Neji nodded back at Sasuke's self-confidence.

"True, but what about when he leaves?"

"What about it?" Sasuke shrugged idly as Gaara sent Naruto sailing back into the ground. "He'll go, become the best -if not most annoying- doctor on the face of this planet, achieve his dreams and when he comes back to Japan, I'll be right here waiting."

...........Owari..........

A/N. Jeebus god. *dies*

That was the longest freaking thing I have ever written.

I'ts probably not all that big by some Authors standards but I've started testing myself with this one right here.

For those of you who want an epilogue or sommat detailing eith Neji's and Gaara's relationship of Sasuke's memmories of how he woke up...Tell me. I'll do it if enough ppl want it.

But seriously. For those of you who think the first time was a little harsh...do you people really see Sasuke as a candlelight and roses kind of guy? O.o. I didn't...and besides...he's been waiting for that for what five, six years? Man I dont even know. So review please. Also, note that I have no beta and despite my best efforts at grammatical correctness if anyone spots a glaring mistake please tell me.

Apart from that...peace.

I'm out and i need some sleep. Courtney, if you blame me for your mental corruption any further then you ignored my warning to skip the lemon. hah...your fault. hugs anyway.

Later.

Cereal. Proud member of the Yaoi Rebellion. Long liveth Master.


	2. Epilogue: Homeward Bound

**Hello again! Back by popular demand is the epilogue of "Right Here Waiting". First of all let me say an extremely heartfelt THANK YOU to all my lovely reviewers! I couldn't believe so many people like my writing lol. **

**So yes this is the epi of Sasuke and Naruto (sorry GaaxNeji fans that fic will have to be done at a later time). Now ON with the show!**

**Warning: Yaoi. ManxMan. If you don't like you really shouldn't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates. I just borrow Kishimoto-san's creations for a while and put them back in dirty positions. XD.**

**N/B: Just so you know…I blame all of you. I have never written this much sex in my life. XD. Oh...er yeah...the plot ran away from me. I'm nervously wondering if this fic lives up to its predecessor.  
**

**Prepare for smut, angst, smut, fluff and more smut….wait…have I said smut yet?**

**Un-beta'd: Cause I'm **_**still**_** awesome like that.**

**Xxx**

_-Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever that you've been go-_

Sasuke changed the channel

_-Baby, baby - When we first met, I never felt something so strong. You were like my lover and my best friend, all wrapped in one with a ribbon on it-_

Sasuke changed the channel again.

_-I'm here without you baby-_

Goddamn it was there nothing sensible on?

…_Ice, Ice Baby- _

Oh _fuck _no.

Sasuke switched the radio off and sank forward in his seat to rest his sweating forehead against the cool leather of the steering wheel, forcing himself to breath deeply through his nostrils.

Really, this was ridiculous. A grown ass twenty two year old professional Behavioral Psychologist like himself should not be this fucking scared of a building. Admittedly, it was a building that had played a strong role in life from age fifteen. It was a scary, overwhelming structure, probably built on the bones of slaves and mortared with their body fluids and –

"Get a grip." He scolded himself, jerked his body straight up in the seat and forced his gaze towards Tokyo International Airport.

That's right; Uchiha Sasuke was having a meltdown in front of the airport. The reason?

The date was March 23, 2012. Four years to the day when his lover Uzumaki Naruto had gotten on a plane back to his Canadian medical internship. Today was his due date to come back home and according to Sasuke's dash board clock -7:45- Naruto's plane was landing in ten minutes…and he was too chicken to get out of the damn car.

You'd think somewhere along the line he'd lose his- well Sasuke called it '_perfectly justifiable emotional anxiety issues stemming from a stunted childhood_' but Naruto called it '_Emo-ness_'- and not have panic attacks at the life changing moments of his life but here he was; four years after the near breakdown he'd suffered through the Wednesday after he'd woken up and it had finally sunken in that the dobe was _gone, _and still hyperventilating like a schoolgirl.

Once again Sasuke hoped that Fugaku was rotting in hell.

7: 53 – Damnit!

Jerking himself out of the black Mustang- Sasuke had flatly refused to drive Naruto's retina melting Ferrari- he walked stiffly up to the bustling doors and passed through the checkpoints mandatory for all airports ever since the United Council had stepped up its war against terrorism.

Accepting his ID and visitors pass back Sasuke swallowed and maneuvered through the thick throng of people waiting for their flights and nervously glanced up to check the incoming flight schedule.

Damnit again! Naruto's flight was delayed.

Sighing he released the trembling breath he'd been holding and ran a shaking hand through his hair. It had grown longer in the front now, the bangs brushing his collar instead of framing his cheeks, but he'd left it that way after the comment the blonde moron had made about loving Sasuke's hair long. Ah the communication wonders of webcams.

He sighed again – fuck he needed to get in control because this behavior was just inane- and strode over to an open receptionist. He didn't mince words.

"Good Morni-"

"When will flight 283W land?"

She blinked at the abruptness but consulted her console.

"I apologize Sir, but that flight has been delayed for forty-five minutes."

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

"…Erm, excuse me Sir but…I was wonde-"

Sasuke didn't even turn around. "Flaming cocksucker walking. Move on with life."

It was rude but shit, he had been on edge about this day for two months. Ever since Naruto had told him that all he'd managed to get his last year of theory and next four of internships transferred to Amatarasu Children's Hospital in upstate Tokyo and was coming home a year early, Sasuke had been a ticking time bomb.

The Uchiha stalked jerkily past a gaggling group of school girls ignoring their points and coy whispers and moved over the slick tile of the airport to a small carpeted waiting area, just left of Gate C. It was mainly empty except for an elderly couple in the back corner of the squarish depression and a quiet looking brunette woman in a green skirt suit.

Good. No annoying toddlers, squalling babies or friendly neighbors. Just Sasuke and his nerves.

He settled down to wait.

And the minutes trawled by.

And by……and by….

Sasuke checked his watch. 8:04. Damnit!

Sinking down further into the padded chair- thank god for small favours- he tuned his surrounding out and mind skipped back to his favourite memory, the morning he and Naruto had first made love.

xxx( lemon ppl. My god I can just see the perverted grins)

_It was the absence of body heat beside him that lulled him out of slumber and the groggy Sasuke was grumpily wondering where his space heater was._

"_Still not a morning person huh?"_

"_Whdafkkyuuduin"_

"_That wasn't Japanese Sasuke"_

"_Wah the fuck'r you doin outa bed moron? 'Stoo godd'mn 'erly." Garbled mush. That was what Naruto had reduced him to because the awakening raven was getting all his memories from the night before back and he was surprised he was even conscious._

"_Heh." Came the warm breathy response from just above his shoulder. "I think I have a promise to fulfill before we go downstairs."_

_The raven, having slept on his belly, shivered into the mattress when he heard the husk from last night overshadow Naruto's normal tone. He didn't have to look up to see the dilating pupils because he could feel the stare burning into the skin at the nape of his neck. He knew, of course, which promise Naruto had been alluding to but he played along anyway. Nuzzling his head back onto his folded forearms Sasuke, eyes still closed, whispered out in that hoarse, needy voice he'd realized Naruto liked._

"_What promise Dobe?'_

_Slowly, sensually he undulated his naked body under the covers knowing Naruto was perched on all fours like some dominant beast directly over his form._

"_Your promise to make me scream? I did remember…right after you sucked my soul out through my cock."_

_The tension in the room thickened so fast it the air literally went heavy._

"_Or," he sucked in a breath still slowly humping the mattress and tantalizingly rolling his ass. "Was it your promise to make me come? I came for you three times Naru…remember? Each one screaming your name."_

_There was a low guttural growl building in Naruto's gut as he saw the young Uchiha taunt him. Narrowing sapphire eyes watched as the resting raven slipped his pink tongue out to obscenely lick his lips._

"_Nghn," Sasuke widened his legs under the blankets until they struck resistance with Naruto's knees posted on each side of his body. Panting, he fisted the sheets below him, furrowed his brows and began to strongly hump the bed really trying to get some friction on his hard cock. "Or...or was it your promise to fuck me Naru? Was that it? How you said you slide into me and ride me through the headboard? Cause you did Baby, I can still feel you where you took me."_

"_ENOUGH!" Naruto jerked the blanket of the ravens writhing body and tossed it off the bed. He stared possessively at the slender, pale body littered with hickeys and bruise marks from the night before. The sight of them made Naruto's ardor cool a bit as he reigned himself into control. He couldn't just fuck Sasuke, not like he'd done last night. He'd promised to make love to Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto didn't go back on his promises, believe it._

_Leaning down he pressed his lips to a hickey on the shivering teen's neck and whispered._

"_May I make love to you S'uke?"_

_Damn. Even if Sasuke hadn't already had that in mind the use of his nickname from Naruto sealed the deal. Sasuke shifted as the mood in the room simmered down to sensual. _

"_Please Dobe. I've been waiting a really long time."_

_In answer Naruto pressed a soft kiss to the juncture of Sasuke's neck and began to lick the lily white skin. Slowly, softly Naruto ran his mouth over ever inch of flesh on Sasuke's back, licking in broad swipes over the shoulder bones and mouthing each vertebrae of his spine from his neck down to his waist. _

_Sasuke was shivering again his forehead pressed into the navy sheets and his eyes closed tight as Naruto pleasured him. The blonde pulled up from the small of Sasuke's back and shifted down to his feet. The raven let out a surprised whimper at the feel of that talented tongue on the sensitive sole of his left foot._

"_Naruto, what-?"_

'_Shhh." The blonde quieted him. "Just relax S'uke."_

_The tongue swirled, dancing wet nonsense patterns up over his shin and up to attack with teeth the flesh at the back of his knee. Worrying the flesh there Naruto slipped up even further up the thigh and just before he reached Sasuke's clenching ass, stopped and began the process all over again with his right leg._

_Sasuke was already hard and leaking by the time the blonde hooked large tan hands under his waist and pulled him up a bit to slide a pillow under his hips. Embarrassed at the revealing position Sasuke turned his face back into his arms and yelped when Naruto's body fully covered his._

_The blonde didn't move for a while but Sasuke could clearly feel the blonde's hardness right between the cleft of his buttocks. It was comforting, Sasuke realized to feel Naruto's weight on top of him like that, and after a second he turned his face away from his arms to the blonde head resting on his shoulder._

_Their eyes locked and Sasuke swam in never ending blue. But damn Naruto was beautiful. How did he get this lucky again? Oh that's right, he hadn't. He'd damn well worked hard for this and he wasn't going to let it just get away because of embarrassment. He stared brazenly back into the cobalt chips daring the blonde to make a move. A smile flickered over the fox's face and Naruto leaned forward to softly kiss him._

_They hadn't kissed much the night before so Sasuke was relishing this one, accepting Naruto's questing tongue into his mouth and sucking welcomingly on the appendage. Pulling back he panted for air._

"_You've got me Dobe…So what are you gonna do with me?"_

_Naruto grinned evilly and disappeared from view._

"_Just wait." Naruto whispered back from the region of his lower back. Sliding his palms back under Sasuke's hips the blonde spread his legs further and sat on his haunches in the V._

"_You know what I love about virgins Sasuke? Their reactions. Completely raw and untamed."_

"_You've had a lot of virgins?"_

_Naruto pinched him. "Don't start Sasuke."_

_Sasuke shrugged. "What could you possibly do to me that you haven't already done Dobe?"_

_In answer Naruto dipped his head, pulled Sasuke's cheeks apart and licked a broad, slow swipe over Sasuke's abused opening._

_The brunet screeched in surprise._

"_NARUT-"_

_A hand pushed him back down. "Stay where I put you S'uke, I want you to feel this."_

_Trembling the brunet sank back down and spread himself again. Despite his reaction, that had felt amazing. Who knew it would have?_

_Naruto seduced him. Slowly he kissed the cheek of Sasuke's behind, bit the plump globes of flesh and licked everywhere except where he was needed most. Sasuke whined out a protest but the blonde just chuckled and went right back to his work; studiously ignoring the Uchiha's squeals, murmurs and death threats. When he finally slipped his tongue down the crevice of Sasuke's ass he took his time there too. _

_With soft kitten licks he flitted his tongue over the quivering ring delighting in the spasming of the muscle and the hitches in Sasuke's voice. When the muscle began to open for him Naruto gently ringed it then pushed just the tip inside the channel. Over and over he did it and Sasuke was near tears with want and frustration. Suddenly the tongue dipped in further, much further than before and Naruto began to tongue-fuck him in earnest._

_Hotly, slowly, slickly the muscle breached him over and over and over again, sliding into his most secret place for a gentle conquest and Sasuke was shamelessly riding the waves of pleasure._

_Naruto pulled away delighted in the frustrated huff emanating from his young lover. He recovered Sasuke's body with his own and with a soft kiss to his clavicle sank a slippery finger into moist depths. _

"_I want you so much S'uke and I'm going to take you."_

_The stretching finger was joined by another and shamelessly Sasuke rode them. He couldn't take it much longer and Naruto knew it. The fingers were gone and in a swift move, not unlike a falcon sweeping down for his prey Naruto gripped both cheeks, spread them and sank home in one fluid thrust._

_Could Sasuke possibly describe what it felt like to be thoroughly made love to? Slowly, thickly the blonde breached him over and over again, his slick cock driving into a channel that eagerly welcomed him._

_Naruto was crueler than Sasuke would have thought. With both hands he pinned Sasuke's wrists to the mattress and began a rhythm that left the brunet literally sobbing. In a pattern of fives, Naruto thrust shallowly four times into his body before making the last one a deep stroke in followed by a torturously slow withdrawal. Three shallow thrusts and two deep, two shallow three deep, and it continued until the sequence ended and Naruto was repeatedly buried to the hilt so very deep inside Sasuke, spearing the teen on the wealth of three years of desire…before starting right back up again. _

_It was a hot, slow, sensual fucking and Sasuke had long since given up on trying to be quiet. His gasps and moans rang through the room as Naruto took him. Sasuke reveled in being worshiped, the sliding of slick skin on slick skin and the press of Naruto's balls against his perineum every time the blonde sank into wet, tight depths. Tan hand weren't idle but aided the rolling pale hips up into his thrusts while Naruto's mouth nibbled marks into the flesh of his neck. _

_Sasuke's lungs fought for air while pleasure obliterated thought from his mind and he finally understood why people called this act 'Sin'. Fire was consuming him, clutching at his entrails as, desperately, he parted to accept every deep thrust of the burning, stone hard rod fucking into him and mewled pitifully while greedily clenching his muscles around the invading cock trying to keep it inside him for just a moment longer on the pulls out._

_He tried everything he knew, every second hand material come across, every flick watched and every story he'd heard told, because he needed this. This claim, this conquest, He needed to finally give all of himself._

_He rolled his ass, pushing up against the flexing stomach muscles of the hot body over him. He clenched the over-sensitized muscles of his anus and voiced every emotion shooting through him when the cock inside him brushed his prostate. Naruto, it seemed, had memorized the spot already and Sasuke was held firm in a half kneeling position while the blonde battered the bundle of nerves._

_The brunet was biting the sheets, fisting the pillows and doing nothing to stop the tears flowing from his eyes because it would have been an insult to try and suppress the pleasure his lover was giving him._

_He was going to come and they both knew it, right before Naruto snaked a hand under Sasuke's hips and captured the previously untouched dripping organ. He clenched his wrist around it and prevented the orgasm. Sasuke screamed in protest._

"_Dobe, NO! I c-can't h-hold-d it-."_

"_I want you to come from the inside Sasuke. I'm going to make you scream form the pleasure burning inside you and not just from your cock."_

_Sasuke was past the point of rationality, he needed release NOW! What could Naruto mean he was going to come from the inside? Wasn't that where all orgasms came from? He was confused but he trusted the blonde to take care of him. Naruto had never failed him yet._

_Pulling Sasuke upon to his lap, with his unoccupied hand Naruto guided Sasuke's arms to wrap up and behind around his neck. The brunet did, and realizing his position on Naruto's lap began to move._

"_That's it S'uke. Ride me. Don't stop."_

_He couldn't if he'd wanted to and he'd have been dumb to want to. Sinking down on the rigid flesh beneath him Sasuke tossed his head back, arched his tight strung body and with everything he was worth began to put on a show for his older lover. Naruto growled low in his chest, grabbed the wet bouncing hips and counterpoint to Sasuke's motions began to fuck straight up into the gripping heat._

"…_Fuck…That's it Baby. Bounce on my cock."_

_Something foreign, dark and strange was boiling in the pit of Sasuke's stomach and with every slam of that wide cock onto his sensitive bundle of nerves the tide built. With every hot, dirty word dripping from Naruto's lips the tide surged like a rearing dragon. His cock was dark red from the restriction Naruto still had on it and the pressure in his gut was scaring him. He'd never felt anything like this before, it burned up his spine and swirled a dark miasma in his head but he kept to Naruto's command and didn't stop riding._

_Naruto saw the change of expressions in the Uchiha's face and grinned maniacally. Harder and harder he thrust up into the pink, flushed body, reveling in the uncontrolled shudders wracking the slender frame of his younger lover._

_The raven threw his head back onto Naruto's shoulder and began to thrash as the pressure overcame his mind, seized his lungs and claimed his constricted chest. His eyelids fluttered and Sasuke came screaming with a malevolent beauty when the hot pressure seized his very soul._

_This was the true 'Little death"; the scary passion of an orgasm caused by stimulation to a very sensitive prostate and not the tradition penile one._

_Over and over shudders wracked him as Sasuke's mind orgasmed before his body. He was so taken over by the literally mind-blowing pleasure that he barely felt as Naruto kept slamming recklessly into him and with a primal roar and the sinking of his teeth into the back of Sasuke's neck filled the brunet with hot come bathing the abused passage while he released Sasuke cock and made the raven come again. A multiple orgasm._

_Sasuke's come shot out of him into Naruto's waiting palm in wave after wave while his un-calmed body reached that indescribable high again and mingled with the pleasure from his first cumming. Sasuke literally saw music dance in front of his eyes as his overwhelmed brain made sounds become visual._

_Too much._

_Far too much._

_He passed out again._

Xxxxx

"**Attention please. We are sorry to inform you that Flight 283W from Ontartio Canada will be delayed for 2 more hours."**

The announcement jerked Sasuke out of his memories. What? _Why_?

He glanced at his watch, forty minutes had passed and now the plane was delayed for two more hours. What the fuck? A despondent sigh reached his ears and he looked across the row of seats separating them to see the brunette woman sigh again and glance worriedly through the glass windows that showed the empty Tarmac outside.

'_She must be waiting for someone on that plane too.'_

Sasuke studied her, finding that he had nothing better to do as going over to question the authorities again would have been pointless.

She was quite attractive….for a female.

Dark haired with long, loose bangs at the front, pale skinned with huge brown doe eyes and a soft looking smile. She was extremely slender and short, [the word 'Petit' came to mind] and the simple cut green skirt suit fit her figure. She had been sitting extremely still but the announcement about the flight's delay had caused her to sag back into the chair. She caught him staring just before Sasuke could turn away and gave a slight, almost timid smile but nothing more.

Aggravated with himself for scaring the woman, especially since she was one of the few who hadn't immediately tried to jump him, Sasuke got up, nodded stiffly to her then walked of to find the bookstore. If this was going to take a while he might as well do something productive.

Xxxx

( 2 hrs later at 10: 00 am.)

"**Attention all listeners! Flight 283W from Ontario Canada is experiencing technical difficulties in their stop over station at Hokkaido. We apologize for the delay and advise that that there will be a further three hour wait-"**

"What the FUCK!" Sasuke snapped out throwing his book, Dan Brown's '_Digital Fortress'_ down on the seat beside him. His outburst had startled the woman across from him who hadn't left her seat once in the two hour wait.

"What the fuck is going on!" He grated out frustrated, forgetting all his manners about not cursing in front of women.

"The plane is having some tech trouble-"

"Well yes I know that!" he snapped at her, "But why? What in the name of god is going on?"

Her affronted look slapped some sense into him and he sighed.

"I apologize. I- I'm just-."

"Waiting for someone special. I understand." Her forgiving smile made Sasuke feel even more like shit. He'd been a complete bastard for the whole day and he knew it. In an uncharacteristic display of vulnerability the raven leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and tiredly rubbed his face.

Damn, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Still." He persevered. "It doesn't give me any right to be an ass. I apologize again Miss-"

"Just call me Haku, please. Oh and I'm a boy."

Sasuke snapped up and did a double take. _What_? He looked over the gir- no boy- again and searched incredulously for any signs of masculinity. None. No facial hair, thick musculature not even a slight Adam's apple. He looked pointedly down at the skirt for a full minute before sitting back hard in the seat a palm over his eyes.

She was a he. Wow.

"I'm sorry." Came the nervous voice before him. "I saw you looking at me earlier and if I led you on in any way I-"

Sasuke waved her-his- apology off. "Forget about it. I'm as gay as they come-Haku was it? I was looking at you because you're the first 'woman' in a long while who hasn't thrown themselves at me."

Haku nodded back, pleased that Sasuke was engaging in conversation and giggled at the ending off the raven's sentence.

"Yes, I can see why. Don't worry though. I'm committed. Forgive my forwardness, but is the person you're waiting on your lover?"

Sasuke nodded again and finally sat up in his seat to face his companion. It figured that the only woman he could stand was a transvestite.

"Yes."

Haku seemed satisfied with his answer and didn't pry anymore. For that Sasuke was grateful.

***

"_Why haven't you been to school for the last week?"_

_Sasuke paused before answering Itachi. "Do you care?"_

"_Not really. Whatever you do don't fuck up. I'm too busy to bail you out of trouble."_

_Sure...Sasuke thought snidely. "Fucking Deidara is that much work huh?"_

_Itachi didn't even acknowledge the slight._

"_Goodbye foolish little brother and tell Naruto 'Hello' for me." _

_***_

(10: 45)

"This is ridiculous. What the fuck is going on?"

"I apologize sir but the technical difficulties are-."

"Yeah, whatever. You've said that already."

Sasuke turned back to the waiting are annoyed and distinctly on the edge of hurting someone. Haku looked up from his book and smiled.

"Still nothing Sasuke-san?"

He shook his head and slumped back into his chair. He had returned the courtesy of Haku's name exchange and allowed the pretty brunette to call him by his first name. He removed his newest purchase, "Analysis of a Serial Killer" from the Borders bag and settled down.

'_The messenger stalked in front of the mirror calmly checking the refection of his victims struggles. Tired and smeared with his victims fluids-'_

Sasuke's mind drifted again. '_Mirror.'_ That word brought back memories.

***

_Sasuke swallowed around the thick pulsing cock buried in his throat. In two days Naruto had taught him to not only give head but to deep throat._

_The swirling strobe lights of the club outside flitted under the locked door of the washroom which Naruto was leaned against, panting._

"_Fuck S'uke; keep sucking me, just like that."_

_Humming around the thick, slick appendage in his throat Sasuke finished preparing himself and pulled off the wet organ. "I'm ready Dobe."_

_In a heartbeat Naruto swung him around, braced him against the row of sinks facing the wall mirror and in a swift spearing motion Naruto buried his dripping dick into the waiting brunet._

_It was hard, rough desperate wall sex, brought on by too much grinding on the dance floor and accentuated by the alcohol singing through their veins. _

_When the blonde came slamming into him Sasuke crested to his own orgasm and shuddered as the strong blonde slipped his hands under Sasuke's knees and brought them up so his feet were on the sink counters. _

_The mirror gave them both a clear unobstructed view of Sasuke's stretched hole fit snuggly around Naruto's softening cock. Sasuke blushed. Locking their eyes in the mirror Naruto slowly withdrew from his young lover and once out whispered into the raven's ear._

"_Look S'uke." He nodded to the claiming trails of come slipping out of the abused, red orifice. "Beautiful isn't it?"_

_***_

Haku's giggles snapped him back to reality and Sasuke was mortified to find that he had a hard-on.

"Pleasant memories?"

"Very." Sasuke smirked back to the blushing crossdresser and sighing, tossed his book aside and stood. "Care to join me for lunch Haku?

***

"What's your lover like Sasuke-san? I'm curious to see who could have elicited such a… response from you."

Sasuke eyed the mischievous glint in Haku's eyes and shook his head smiling.

"He is the singularly most annoying, ramen obsessed, orange loving, perverted brat ever born… Oh, and he's Blonde."

His companion burst out into pretty trills of laughter making some people turn around to find the owner of suck a nice voice.

"You sound like you love him. Has he been away long?"

"I do." Sighing he sucked in his breath "He's been away for s-seven years."

The warm pressure on his hand made his eyes flit back open to stare at the boy looking at him with heartfelt sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, and now this delay is making it so much worse." Oddly enough Sasuke felt no compulsion to remove the hand even though he despised human contact with pretty much everyone. Glancing down at the slim, delicate fingers Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You're engaged!" Haku blinked at the change in conversation and then nodded, finger going in what was probably a nervous habit to fiddle with the ring on his left hand.

"Yes. Zabuza proposed just before he left."

"Hn." Sasuke chuckled out. What were the odds. "So am I."

"Really!"

"I'll never forget it too, most unorthodox proposal ever made."

***

_The lunch meeting with his four superiors was going well but being stuck in a room with four, old, crotchety shrinks was not Sasuke's idea of a good time. _

"_And so Uchiha-san, we feel it necessary to congratulate you on you hard work even though you are somewhat of an unconventional professional and do not completely listen to our guidelines for proper psychological treatment."_

_Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "Juugo is criminally insane. Shock therapy was necessary."_

"_Well yes, but stabbing him with your letter opener wasn't."_

"_He admitted where he hid the body didn't he?"_

"_Yes again but-" _

"_Problem solved then. Nothing else is-"_

"_HEY SASUKE BASTARD!"_

_The young Uchiha jerked so hard he upset Superior #3's scalding green tea right into the owner's lap. Ignoring the howls of pain Sasuke focused on his speakerphone where his receptionist had a standing order to immediately patch through all calls from Naruto._

"_DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE IT BASTARD! DIDJA?"_

"_Naruto I'm kind of bus-."_

"_Well blow them off! This is important! It's not like you like those crazy fuckers anyway!"_

"_Naruto stop! This is-."_

"_The president just approved gay marriage S'uke! We can get hitched!"_

"…_hitched?"_

"_Oh, sorry, American slang. But seriously S'uke let's get married!"_

"_When-"_

"_NOW!"_

"Now_?"_

"_Yeah! Repeat after me. "I, Sasuke Teme-"_

"_Naruto! I-"_

"_SAY IT, DAMNIT!"_

_Sasuke sighed. He was gonna get fired anyway. Fuck it._

"_I, Sasuke Teme…"_

"_..Do take the awesome Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"_Do take the awesome Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"…_His ultimate superiority-ness, Ramen king of the Earth and owner of the only cock that leaves you begging…" _

_Sasuke hung his head in abject shame and repeated it._

"… _as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in sunshine and in rain…"_

_Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell him that that wasn't how the vows went._

"_From this day forward. For ever and ever and ever and ever and ever-" Sasuke smiled and repeated._

"…_cause you love me and I'm awesome."_

"_Cause I love you and you're awesome." Sasuke meant it too._

"_See Teme, that wasn't so hard! Now , I Uzumaki Naruto the afore mentioned awesome Ramen king of the Earth, do take thee Uchiha Sasuke, the snarky bastard, duck butt head, tomato loving love of my life, as my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in…erm.. hey Sasuke what was the other part again?"_

"_Sunshine and rain dobe." He supplied gently._

"_Right...In sunshine and rain, cause I love you even though you call me mean names and I promised to help you hide Itachi's body with my vast medical knowledge. For ever and ever and ever and Uzumaki Naruto doesn't go back on his promises. Believe it."_

"_Dobe...you know that wasn't a proper marriage right?"_

"_Pshh. Sez who? …Hey Sasuke, why is my voice echoing?"_

"_You're on the speaker phone Usuratonkachi, in the middle of my job assessment meeting."_

"…_oh…well…fuck. …erm…Hey! All you assessment people! Vote for Sasuke 'cause he's awesome like that and he's the best crazy-doctor you've got and if you make him cry I'll do cruel and unusual things with you internal organs!_

"_Thank you Dobe." Sasuke said gently. "We'll talk when I get home all right."_

'_Yeaaaah…um Sasuke… you're not mad enough at me to withhold phone sex right?" _

_***_

"…and the damned moron sounded so pitiful too." Sasuke finished the story.

Haku had collapsed into a fit of giggles and was swiping mascara stained tears from the corners of his eyes.

"He sounds like a sweetheart."

Sasuke shook his head amazed to find himself liking the crossdresser's company.

"…He is. And that's why even though he's half way across the planet the Dobe's got me right here waiting for him."

***

(11: 56)

Sasuke came back from the bathroom just in time to see one damn stupid bastard harassing the kind boy he'd come to like.

"Come on toots." The warthog ground out licking his chops. "If you can give it to that prissy bastard you can give me some too."

"I-I apologize Sir but please move on now. I can't help you."

"No, I don't think I-"

Sasuke jumped in."You can think? Well color me fucking stunned. However if you don't want what little brains you have dashed out on the ground I suggest you fuck off."

The man spun around to the approaching raven and opened his mouth to retort when Sasuke beat him to it.

"Bear in mind that I know thirteen ways to kill a man barehanded, eight to stop the blood flow to you brain for agonizing lengths of time and three to permanently render you a eunuch."

They both enjoyed the man swaddling off as fast as his fat legs could carry him.

"Thank you Sasuke-san. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use acupuncture on him."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows asking for an explanation.

"Look at me Uchiha-san. I'm one of those persons who gets bullied _less_ when they're dressed as a girl. In elementary school I got mistaken for a girl so many times I started answering to 'she' and 'her'. It didn't make the teasing any easier though and I was an orphan so there was no one to talk to about it. Fighting back and insisting on my masculinity made things worse and after a while I learned to survive by being submissive. Capitulating to their demands and teasing was the only way I had of controlling what happened to me. And then Mamochi Zabuza came along.

He was a high school kid, just out of juvie but he found me on the road one day and told me that if I stuck with him he'd give me a better purpose in life than just taking what the world dished out. He taught me how to fight and when to know to run. He said he didn't care point blank if I was male or female but pointed out the strategical benefits of dressing as everyone perceived me, that is female."

Haku smiled and reached up to tug a silver chain out from his blouse. "And then, when I turned sixteen and was legal, He collared me."(1, yes I will put in the endnotes this time XD)

Sasuke was intellectually fascinated. How could such a gentle man be into BDSM? It was an alternate lifestyle he'd studied as a part of his degree program yes, but he'd never been so close to someone of that walk of life before.

He couldn't see him and Naruto in that type of relationship. He knew he was the uke in their sexual relationship but Sasuke wasn't a 'submissive' by any stretch of the imagination. It had taken some maturing before he'd realized that both terms weren't always interchangeable. He liked bottoming, end of story but he and Naruto were equals.

"**Attention visitors! Flight 283W has arrived. Repeat, Flight 283W from Canada, delayed at Hokkaido International, has arrived and will be landing in 10 minutes. **

A surge of elated joy shot through Sasuke. Naruto was home. Naruto was FINALLY home. They could move on from the screeching standstill of the last four years and get on with their lives where they had left them so long ago. Haku was also brimming over with excitement and with slender stilettos clacking made his way over to the window and craned his slim neck up to peer at the sky. Sasuke joined him and gazed up as well waiting anxiously for that very first glimpse of the vehicle bearing his fiancé.

It came.

And Sasuke stood riveted as the blue plane circled the tarmac, line up into position to land….but never did.

Confused he wondered why the plane began circling again….and again…and again. Then Sasuke got angry.

_What the __**fuck**__ was that damn pilot doing? How dare he keep his Naruto away for even the smallest amount of time? Did they not know who they were fucking with?_

Haku gazed up at the fuming raven and placed a cool palm on Sasuke's arm.

'I'm sure there's a reasonable explana-."

A sudden commotion drew both their attentions to the receptionist desk closest to them. The old lady who had been patiently waiting with them for the Canadian flight had fainted while the man beside her was ashen faced looking not very far from it himself.

Sasuke and Haku exchanged a look.

"What's going on?" he demanded when they reached the station. The flirty receptionist from before was now literally shaking behind her desk and she kept casting furtive glances out at the window to Naruto's plane.

Now Sasuke was worried. The ever-circling plane, the fainting, the nervous receptionist.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. There is someone on that plane very special to me and it's not coming down so I ask again, What the bloody FUCK is going on?"

The woman really did start crying then and began to wring her hands.

"I-i-m s-s-orry Sir, but the p-plane c-can't come down."

"Why?" Haku questioned softly trying to soothe the overwrought girl. If anything she got worse.

"It's n-not my fault but the p-plane was delayed f-for so –l-lo-ong and-"

"It's okay, calm down and tell us what happened."

The woman took a deep breath and burning cold dread settled in Sasuke's stomach.

"The plane w-was delayed in Hokkaido because of a problem with the air-conditioning. It was resolved however by rewiring the vents and the flight took of." Her face went morose "But it just arrived and the pilot tried to enable the landing gear but it won't work. The rewiring of the systems jammed the gear and now the plane has no way to land. The extra oil during the refueling at Hokkaido will enable it to circle for a while but if they try to land they'll crash."

She took a deep breath and stared sadly into Sasuke's wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but if the gear doesn't kick in and they crash land the extra oil will burn them to death if the crash doesn't kill them first."

Xxxx

"_Hey look at the pretty lights Sasuke!"_

_The brunette shook his head and snuggled further into the blonde's arms. Gazing into bright blue eyes he whispered back "I am Dobe."_

_Naruto blinked down at him and grinned before wrapping his warm arms around Sasuke. The night fair was loud, boisterous, full of food no one sane would call 'sanitized' and manned by the pushing, screaming, puking unwashed masses. In short it was everything Naruto liked and Sasuke had just gone along with it to please the overgrown child._

_They were standing on the pier now having been dragged there by the blonde to both watch the ocean and escape the attempted murder conviction Sasuke had nearly racked up by throwing the child who stained his silk shirt with barbecue oil into the nearest dumpster. _

"_Hey Naruto, what's Canada like?"_

"_Che...cold." Sasuke snickered at the twenty three year olds humor. Here, wrapped up in Naruto's arms safe from the madding world and listening the ocean, Sasuke forced the worry of tomorrow out of his mind._

"…_I don't want you to go back…"_

"_I don't wanna either S'uke but its life."_

"_How am I gonna deal with losing you again?"_

_Sasuke was dead serious as he gazed sadly back into his blondes eyes and reached up to cup the whickered cheeks. Naruto stared at him for a small eternity before smiling and pressing a soothing kiss just between the raven's eyes._

_Pulling back he grinned evilly_

"_Phone sex. Lots and lots of phone sex_."

***

(2: 00 pm)

Two hours.

Two fucking hours since someone had told Sasuke that the love of his life was going to die.

Two hours since Sasuke had run the gamut of ever emotion known to man from angrily punching the Director of the Airport in the face to hysterically throwing up his food and generally having a complete, debilitating nervous breakdown.

One hour and fifty six minutes since he'd decided that if Naruto died he was going down there and throwing himself in the burning wreckage.

One hour since he'd started crying pitifully into Haku's blouse already soaking from his own tears.

A hand pressed softly to his shoulder, the one not occupied by Haku and he glanced listlessly up into worried silver eyes.

"Hello Neji." His tongue was thick in his mouth and the words came out garbled but his best friend understood anyway. The Hyuuga, still in his business suit probably from having rushed over just from the office was accompanied by a scary looking redhead that had glared their way into the cordoned off airport.

Neji tried to offer comfort but Sasuke turned away and huddled closer to Haku, the only person aside from Naruto he wanted to be with now because Haku was feeling the very same thing he was going through.

The brunette male was hiccupping softly, tears still silently making their way down his face as his pretty lips kept forming "It's not fair, It's not fair." Over and over again.

Sasuke wasn't even half in his own mind but he recognized the symptoms of traumatic shock clearly. Haku needed to snap out of it immediately and Sasuke thought he knew how to do it.

"Hey" he whispered, whipping a trail of mascara tears away. "You never did tell me what Zabuza was like."

Haku turned anguished eyes on him before trying vainly to smile. Apparently he realized the need for a distraction for the both of them before they lost it.

"Tall." Haku started in a slight choke. "Really tall, I look like a shrimp next to him. He's scary looking and usually covers the bottom half on his face in bandages to hide a nasty scar he got when he was younger." Sasuke nodded in encouragement.

"What does he do? Why was he in Canada?"

Haku released a sudden torrent of tears and through the hiccups Sasuke managed to piece the story together.

Apparently Zabuza, more affectionately called Zabi, was an ex-Yakuza mercenary that had ended up working for the government as a specialist on gang war, tactics and assassination. When America had started conscripting for their third war in Iraq two years ago(2) claiming to have found more 'weapons of mass destruction' Zabuza had been sent by the Japanase government as a good will gesture to America. He'd been fighting in Iraq ever since and only coming home because of Obama's new policy on retracting from Iraq.

And for him to have survived that hell to come back and get killed in a plane crash? No wonder Haku was murmuring "Not fair."

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered again turning to the window to watch the slowly circling plane in the air and the media frenzy just below it on the Tarmac just outside and did nothing to stop the newest flow of tears pouring down his face.

Xxxx

(4: 15 pm)

"_We are four hours into the Flight 283W watch and sadly it looks like we are no closer to solving this devastating problem."_

Sasuke glanced blearily up from the tea Neji had forced on him and Haku. Sasuke wondered how much morphine the brunette had doused it with because he was so very, very drained of life.

The media had been reporting the "Flight 283 debacle" for hours now. Apparently they were getting direct streaming from the Pilot's cockpit and were reporting every ten minutes or so a direct message from the plane.

"_It has been reported that the plane has only another three hours worth of fuel. Already non essential function like reading lights and refrigeration have been turned off. The oxygen regulator is operating at minimum capacity just enough to circulate air through the three classes. We have no more news for you at this time. Back to you Takushi."_

Sasuke turned his head out to the darkening airstrip. Three hours. If God didn't give them a miracle, both he and his dobe had three hours to live.

***

(4: 46)

"_Update from Tenshi TV. There has been no further progress with the landing gear in the airplane. All passengers are apparently calm and have been allowed 10 minutes to use the plane's internet facilities to message their loved ones. It looks bleak here-"_

WHAT!

Sasuke frantically rooted though his pockets for his cell-phone just as Haku's beeped to life.

He flipped the dark screen open…nothing. Maybe…maybe Naruto hadn't been allowed his turn yet? Sasuke Uchiha Death Glared© at the screen willing it to bear him a message from his lover when Haku tugged softly on his sleeve and shoved his own phone under Sasuke's nose.

Slightly annoyed and more than a little jealous the raven read the message:

"_Haku._

_Man, this is fucked._

_I know you're waiting for me and I'd give anything to be down on the god-damn ground but I can't. You're a strong kid you know that, having survived two years without contact with your Dom. I've know lesser subs to crack under that pressure. Like this brunette kid up here whose clearly been away from his Master for too long, but I swear Haku this one fox looking blonde, smartest fucking blonde I've ever seen too, talked to him for about a minute and now they're playing go-fish like the fucking plane's not about to come down_.

_This blonde kid, some kind of doctor, has been pulling Elvis impersonations to keep the kids from hysterics and's been going from old person to old person helping them e-mail their relatives. Probably was some kind of boy scout or something._

_Meh, anyway, keep strong kid. If I make it out of here I'm telling the government to go fuck themselves, booking a cruise (planes can go fuck themselves too) and it'll just be me, you and a bondage bed._

_Later kid._

_Take care._

_Zabi._

_P.s. If we get out of here alive I will never admit to having used that ridiculous nickname._

Sasuke looked up to the brunettes smiling face and couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out of his mouth. Damn, no wonder Naruto hadn't contacted him. Bloody do-gooder. Slipping back against the wall Sasuke looked out at the blue plane again knowing that his selfless lover was helping to make what was possibly the last minutes of so many lives even just a bit better.

"_But damnit, you'd better come back to me Dobe."_

***

_Ngh..harder Naruto! Please!_

_The young Uchiha was bent over Tsunade's kitchen table face down among the remnants of their dinner and being fucked through strawberry jam._

_Naruto had said that he couldn't leave until they'd had kinky sex and Sasuke-just before Naruto had pounced- had wondered if fucking him on the Mayor's desk hadn't been kinky enough._

_The blonde was riding him from behind, a position Naruto seemed to like, tapping his cock swiftly in and out of the strawberry filled passage._

"_When I come S'uke I'm going to pull out and make you kick my cock clean. We can't be wasting food can we?"_

_The Uchiha almost had an aneurysm. Naruto wanted him to lick his cum coated, strawberry jam flavored cock?....had Naruto been reading his mind?_

"_No." The blond whispered. "You have an abnormal amount of Freudian slips Sasuke and now one of them has fucked you over."_

_Damn. He'd always known it would happen._

"_The blonde let out a growl, grabbed Sasuke's hips and rammed into him again, stilling for the briefest seconds to orgasm then pulled his sensitized half hard cock out of the writhing body._

_Sasuke slipped off the table sank to his knees and opened his mouth._

***

(5: 24pm)

"_The situation is still tense here at Tokyo International as authorities try to figure out how to get the stranded plane down without incident or at least minimal damage. So far none of the suggestions, including sending a helicopter to rescue the stranded, have been approved as safe enou- Wait, were are getting something. A message from the airplane! I'll patch it through."_

A gruff chipped voice floated over the air.

"Man this one awesome piece of fuckery. Listen the half-assed pilot made a mistake. We didn't have three hours of oxygen left, just two. And if you can do your math, that goes in about thirty five minutes. So yeah. Hurry up and make a decision cause it looks like were fucked anyway.

Zabuza out."

The voice chipped out for a second before, grumbling, came back in.

"Oh, and if you're wondering, the damn pilots passed out. Yeah. At the same time. Complete accident. Freaky. So I'm manning the plane. Trained pilot here, don't worry about it. Were all gonna die anyway."

Sasuke turned his head to Haku who was looking elated and terrified at hearing his lovers voice. Suddenly the intercom chipped back in and –

"Oi Sasuke-teme! Heh sorry I didn't e-mail you or nothing but I figure I could make it up to you- Hey, Zabuza, back off man I'm talking to my fiancé here!" A brief scuffle followed by a solid, flesh sounding thump and

"Aww shit! Hey Zabuza, You okay man? Wake up now. I didn't mean it! Oh you're fine right-HURK!"

Someone was being strangled.

"Zab-buza, cal-m d-down man! VIOLENCE IS NEVER THE ANSWER!"

Another thump.

"Whew. So. Sorry S'uke Teme. Miss you and when we get down you'd better buy me Ramen. Love you bye!"

Sasuke shook his head as chuckles erupted all around them. Trust Naruto to lighten a literal life-or-death situation.

"As much Ramen as you want Dobe. As much as you want."

***

(5: 40)

"YOU HAVE TO LET THEM LAND THE PLANE SARUTOBI!"

The old man shook his head softly, "I can't risk that many lives Kakashi! I know Iruka's up there but-"

"You are FUCKING with my sub's life old man!" The silver haired Jonin-ranked pilot screamed.

The argument had been going on for a better part of the last ten minutes between the Airports Owner and his head flight advisor. Sasuke was on the advisor's side.

"Look Sarutobi." Tsunade said softly "MY FUCKING SON'S UP THERE AND I WILL KILL YOU YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER IF THERE IS EVEN THE _REMOTEST_ CHANCE THAT HE CAN MAKE IT OUT ALIVE AND YOU HAVENT TAKEN IT!"

"The army pilot can land the plane." General Morino added calmly. "Zabuza was in my corp for years and he's the best wingman Japan's got."

"But what if we could have waited just a few more minutes and the wheels descend?"

Sasuke snapped.

"Then they would have done so two hours ago!"

"The Uchiha's right" Gaara agreed calmly "The plane's burnt most of the fuel it had from Hokkaido. There shouldn't be enough left to cause an explosion. If they land now there would be minimal damage."

Sarutobi wavered for a minute.

"Ten more minutes." He whispered out beaten. "Just ten, and then they can crash land."

Zabuza's voice chimed in just in time.

"Hey." he sounded almost bored. "Have you come to a decision yet? Cause two old people and a pregnant woman have passed out from the lack of oxygen and it's kinda hard to crash land a commercial jet in the dark. But hey, whatever man. It's not like there are lives at risk or anything."

(5: 43)

It started to rain.

Fuck!

"Actually" Gaara said softly, "It's the best thing that could've happened. The Tarmac is better off wet for a belly sliding plane and the rain will out potential fires."

(5: 45)

The blue jet circled for it's last time and took it's place hovering above the end of the now rain slicked runway. Haku had gone back to worried tears and was clinging onto Sasuke who- let it be said- was clinging back just as tight.

(5: 47)

"_It seems fortune has fallen on the side of the stranded plane as the observation tower reports that the jammed wheels have lowered just a bit but still not enough to stabilize the entire plane._

(5: 49)

Sarutobi gave the order for the plane to crash land.

( 6: 03)

The left engine sparked and caught fire from a stray lightening bolt.

…..

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Gaara whispered softly.

…

(6: 05)

If Sasuke had had a rewind setting for his brain and slow motion feature for his eyes he still couldn't have caught it all.

The lopsided, burning plane lowered and had barely touched the runway when the jammed wheels gave out and the scorching wing fell off, destabilizing the whole structure and sent it careening down the water slick runway on it's belly. Red, blue and yellow sparks flew from the abrasion and the most horrendous crashing, screaming of scraped metal drowned out the gasps of terror and fright in the waiting Airport.

Down the Tarmac it skid, gashing fire and burning the runways tar while the bottom metal plating of the plane gave out littering the runway behind it with twisted smoking metal and chunks of escaped luggage.

The blackness of the approaching night, the rising fog and the pouring rain made the sight one straight from hell as just before the plain could crash into the building at the far end of the runway the last wing tore off spitting fire and sparks like a wounded animal.

And then…just when Sasuke knew his Dobe was going to die by being crushed under a pile of twisted, unforgiving wreckage, the plane stopped.

A small eternity passed, with no one knowing what to do.

The old lady decided for them when she slumped forward with a scream of "SAI!"

….right before the plane exploded into flames….

***

The white tombstones of the cemetery gleamed under the morning sun. It didn't seem right that such a sad day was so sunny.

Sasuke glanced to his right where Haku was shrouded in black, like a widow and wrapped and arm around the brunet's slender body.

It had been a week since the most terrifying night of his life and Sasuke was wondering how he'd made it through at all. Nightmares of his Dobe's twisted burning face kept erupting before his minds eye and Sasuke automatically clung harder to Haku. Neji and Gaara were on his left offering their support as Sasuke stepped forward and placed a single rose on the elaborate coffin bought and paid for by the Airline company.

Stepping back he allowed the others behind him to place their own flowers on the graves as well.

The brunette turned tired, weary eyes and surveyed the field of gravestone. Markers for all the persons that had flitted out of their loved ones lives.

Sasuke considered the painful prospect of life without his Dobe.

That would have been unbearable.

Stepping back again he bumped a hard chest and smiled softly when tan arms wrapped him in a protective embrace.

"Ready to go home S'uke?"

"Yeah. Let's say bye to Haku and Zabuza first."

The two of them thread through the crowd of funeral goers. It really had been sad that Sai's grandmother had died of a sudden heart attack. Everyone who had been on that flight or was waiting for it was now a tight knit group bonded by a baptism of fire and pain.

They passed Kakashi and his submissive Iruka and both men smiled and waved right before Kakashi's hand travelled down Iruka's back to grip his ass. The slap echoed through the gravesite.

They both chuckled.

Next the passed Konohamaru, Sarutobi's grandson that had been coming back from Toronto where'd he'd visited his half sister Moegi. Fear for his grandson's life had really been what stalled Sarutobi's hand to call the emergency landing.

The little kid waved from the tree he'd been carving a set of large breasts into.

Brat.

Third was Sarutobi Kurenai. The eight months pregnant woman who'd passed out before the landing and had been- as Sasuke was proud to learn- personally protected by his Dobe through the whole thing. Naruto had come out of the burning wreckage with a few scratches and the bulging woman caged in his arms.

Kurenai and Asuma (her husband) swore that the only doctor looking after their child would be Naruto and they'd be very happy in he'd be honorary Uncle.

The blond had agreed.

Last, were Haku and Zabuza.

The ex-assassin had received a medal of honour from the President himself for both his exemplary saving of the plane and his services as Japanese envoy to Iraq. He and Haku were leaving on their cruise in three days.

"Hey guys." Sasuke greeted upon arrival. The gruff military man still had his left arm in a sling but he swore he'd be damned before staying the hospital a second further.

Zabuza nodded at him.

"You know Uchiha, I haven't properly thanked you for taking care of my Haku at the station."

Sasuke smirked. "You saved my fiancé's life. Somehow, I think were even."

The man nodded and firmly shook Sasuke hand before the Uchiha turned to accept the happy hug from the young boy he freely admitted he loved like a little sister.

"Make sure you're back in time for my wedding. I can't have my man of honour somewhere off in the Caribbean strapped to a bondage bed on my wedding day."

Haku giggled. "Nope. Besides, I already bought my dress. Wouldn't miss it for the world Sasuke."

The two waved again as the pair walked off, amused by the large hulking Zabuza patiently being talked to death by the one fourth his size Haku.

Naruto hugged him again. "You helped someone weaker than yourself on your own free will. I'm proud of you S'uke."

Sasuke shrugged.

"My body just moved Dobe." He turned away to nod a farewell to Sai before leading the blonde to his car. "Besides, I was in just as bad a condition as he was. Worse probably."

Naruto spun him around and Sasuke gazed deep into the blue eyes of the man that held his soul. Naruto pressed their foreheads together before giving him a sweet kiss, a flirting promise of the future.

"Let's go S'uke. Home's waiting."

***

Owari.

***

How do you like _THEM_ apples?

A/N: …I swear…I have no idea how a 'nice sweet epilogue' turned into…this. My mind ran away from me. Gah…*_has died of fatigue_*.

I did this in one day…one…I feel drained. But I know all my loyal reviewers wanted an update so here it is. I am now going to finish the ass load backlog of homework I have. I have one more fic to put up soon though and that's _"__The adventures of Sasuke, the chocolate sauce and the llama."_

So what do you guys think huh? Was it too much? Too little? Too porny?...wait dumb question…I'm taking to fangirls here.^__^. Seriously....tell me. REVIEW!!!! I'm wondering if my mind is too strange....oh and about the marriage proposal over the phone...Naruto is unconventional enough to do it. Don't you think so?

Bye.

Peace.

Sleep.

Cereal.

Proud member of the Yaoi rebellion! Oh! Endnotes! I put them in this time! Lookit!

is the term given to a submissive lover who is erm…'bonded' to his/her dominate. It's permanent and the closest thing to marriage for homosexual partners into BDSM. It's taken very seriously, the relationship is monogamous and the submissive now 'slave' is given a token of the master's ownership to wear. In Haku's case it is a necklace with the kanji for Zabuza's name. This is his slave collar. (I hope to god I got all this right. I only know one submissive and if I have anything wrong please tell me. I meant no offence to those who follow this lifestyle. Live and let live I say!

this did not happen but it fit the time frame. Also, no offence is meant to anyone who lost persons in Iraq, 9/11 or from the American invasion of Iraq. This is a story people and I needed to set in real life. Obama's presidency and rule is also moved up to fit the time frame. Again, no offence meant to anyone because terrorism isn't funny.


End file.
